Like a game of chess
by BlizzardNight
Summary: He walked to the door and made his way stealthily out of the room and into the corridor. The screaming had subsided and now it was unheard, as if it had stopped. He felt something cold on the back of his head and heard the click of a loaded gun. 'Oh, it's you' something's should have just been forgotten, but someone always remembers...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: haha… yeah, chapter 11 for untitled will be out soon, I promise that, this is a story that I created out of writer's block (this happens very often) and all I want is it for it to be out of my head so I can continue untitled for now! My dog is with me right now howling like no tomorrow, it's so cute! Well I guess is should begin. Now what was I going to do with the characters again…**

Norway and England where in England's basement making something that has to do with magic and stuff, as the time carried on, England realized people would be arriving soon for the meeting. So he put his stuff away and let Norway continue with the stuff.

''if** ANYTHING** very important comes up, contact me immediately'' said England before retreating upstairs.

Norway continued the potion for a while and nothing really important happened for the time, more time passed and he could hear a bunch of people yelling and stuff. _I wonder when they will finally have a peaceful meeting_, thought Norway, more time passed and Norway looked down at the potion, something important happened, as he read what it meant, he went upstairs to go tell England of what he saw, with his luck, it will stay as it is for England to see.

He passed different rooms till he found the one he was looking for. He busted into the room and people stopped what they were doing at the moment to look at a very expressionless Norway.

''England, something important happened'' said Norway before leaving back to the cauldron that was in his basement. England got up, followed by others behind him, but lost him on the way to the basement.

When England reached the very weird basement he saw what was going on, as he looked down he say what was being foretold

''_as time pass, dimensions grow, one with evil unheard of and other with more mystery, but soon shall meet. The people chosen to do this task will not be alone, family and friends by said side. Some might look different, others the same, but all will be reversible when back in their respected world or when one finds his book _(no not hetaoni, it's not the journal, but something else)_. Now begin all in this house, others will follow, one shall stay behind to get others. Good luck and don't die_'' read England from the pot, but unknown to them, a very cute Italian was looking for pasta and feel down the stairs into the basement. He then made the cauldron fall onto the ground near a draw circle which was supposed to activate when they poured the potion onto the circle, but Italy beat them to the chase, his brother wasn't fair behind, being followed by a Spaniard, two Germans (well one Prussian) and a few others not so far behind.

''bloody hell'' was what England said before the light transported them to somewhere else. As the light dimmed down, only Norway and a few others where left in the house, well at least that what he thought.

''well, I guess I'm the person who stays behind'' he said while going up the stairs and looking for others.

Another dimension,

The Earl was seated happily at the head of the table for the Noah, the only Noah missing was the fourteenth, oh how he wished they could just take Allen away right now and make him a Noah! But it wasn't time yet, only when the people from the prophecy arrive, then it will be time to act.

He then went to go see Rhode if there was anything different then there was from before. If anyone knew it would be Rhode. As he walked into the room, he noticed that Tyki was helping (doing) with Rhode's homework.

''Tyki-pun~ and Rhode'' said the Earl who was looking around to find Rhode playing with Lero.

''Earl~!'' said Rhode

''could you stop calling me that'' said Tyki quiet irritably while smoking his cigarette.

'' Rhode, have you felt a disturbance in dimensions?'' asked the Earl of Millennium.

''yes I have'' said Rhode to the Earl quiet questionably. She was thinking why the Earl would want to know that. She then realized what this meant.

'' you don't mean it's time for…'' she said excitedly.

''yes it is, the prophecy is starting, let's just make sure the exorcist don't find out yet, we need Allen too, so Rhode?''

''yes~?'' she said, she knew what he would ask and she would accept it without second thought.

''keep a close eye on Allen Walker~'' he said, while leaving with Lero right behind him.

''yes!'' said Rhode while giggling, ''I get to see Allen real soon!'' she said while humming and daydreaming.

''good for you'' said Tyki while returning to 'help' Rhode with her homework, '' and make sure to say hi to sho~nen for me'' he said in a monotone way.

''unhun!'' said Rhode before leaving.

In the black order,

Komui had built another one of his robots, this time; it was chasing Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Marie and Miranda.

''hey Komui! Stop your robot!'' said Lavi while trying to hit the robot with his hammer.

Komui just made a no sing with his head and watched as his robot destroyed the Black order… again.

Kanda decided he had enough of the yelling and destroyed the robot in one shot. He 'ched' and left to his room.

''no my precious robot!'' said Komui while sobbing like a little girl.

''get over it supervisor and you have a call, it's very important. And clean your desk'' said Reever, while drinking some soda.

''fine'' said Komui, but only for the important stuff, in a hundred years, some else can do all his piled up paperwork!

As Komui started to listen to the call, his face when from pouty to dead serious, this must have been very important if his mood changed so fast.

''get all the exorcists on staff at the moment'' said Komui to Reever. Reever then went to the intercom to call all exorcists not on duty at the moment to come to Komui's office.

People started to fill the room, the exorcists staff were Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda (to his dismay), Miranda, Krory, Marie, Bookman, Marian (who they somehow found again), and a few others.

''okay'' said Komui while clearing his voice, ''some finders have reported a strange phenomenon somewhere around the countries Italy, Spain, Germany, here in England, but when you get back, you'll investigate and others, your job is to see if this phenomenon is innocence related, is that clear? '' Asked Komui, before giving the teams.

Kanda, Lenalee, Allen and Cross where together, Marie, Tiedoll, Miranda and Krory where together, Bookman, Lavi, Kloudnine and Chouji were together, others were all on mission close to the other areas and will inform them later.

As they went off, Allen knew this would be a long train ride.

Somewhere in Italy,

The weird portal thing spat out Romano, Italy, Germany, Japan, Canada and Russia out altogether. It was kind of a big dog pile, Canada being the top, Italy being the bottom.

At least they weren't attracting a crowed because no one was around to look or just didn't care at all.

As they got up from the dog pile, they started to help each other up, some looking at each other weirdly and when it came down for Germany to help Italy up, he was kind of shocked to what he saw in front of him.

''Ve~ Doitsu? What's wrong?'' said Italy kind of shock himself as how his voice sounded.

''Itary, Germany?'' said Japan, looking at the two figures in front of him. At least Japan looked normal, but Italy, different story.

''hey, Fratello!'' yelled Romano, he then looked kind of shocked to hear his voice, it didn't sound right. Not one bit.

Germany then looked around to the rest of the group; the people still normal were Russia, him and Japan. People different were Canada, Italy and Romano.

''this is just weird'' said Japan while looking at the gender bent people.

''I don't want to be a girl for the rest of my life!'' said Italy while sobbing like usual.

''oh Canada, if Québec saw you now, she'd say to you always seemed more of a girl to her'' joked Russia to his friend (surprising yes, Russia somehow made a friend!)

''you're not funny'' whisper/said Canada.

''I pray that tomato bastard never sees me like this, I won't hear the end of it if he does'' mumbled Romano to the now herself.

Germany was now trying to figure out where they were instead of counselling the others. He seemed to recognize the place, but only vaguely. The people to first recognize where they were, where the Italies.

''hey where in my place!'' said Italy.

''to be specific, Florence'' said Romano.

''so not far from here is Switzerrand, France and Austria's houses'' said Japan, the rest nodded. They were kind of out of place with their military uniforms. It would have been hard to blend into the crowd, well; it was already hard to blend into the crowd with Russia and his height, the clothes just made it worse.

Suddenly Japan started to cough, as he placed his hand in front of his mouth, scarlet liquid was staining his hand.

''Vell that isn't a good sing'' said Germany, while staring at Japan.

''No, it isn't I guess this worrds Japan isn't in good condition, if I wasn't stirr attached to our worrds Japan, I'd possibly be dead by now'' said Japan, he got a few confused stares from the group.

''I overheard Engrand say that prophecy thing about other dimensions, and it wourd exprain why those three are girrs'' said Japan while pointing to the three.

With Exorcists,

It was the train ride and Cross' group was heading for Florence, Italy. The group were doing their usual, Allen and Kanda were trying to kill each other, Lenalee was trying to calm them down, and Cross was trying to seduce girls, yes a very normal day.

As they arrived in Florence, they were greeted by the nice and sunny day, and the finder filled them in on what happened. It was Tomah.

'' we saw a giant hole in the sky about a few hours ago, and a few minutes ago, some stuff came out of it, it's definitely innocence, the site where the stuff landed is over there'' said Tomah while pointing near some allies.

''thanks'' said Allen and Lenalee, Kanda just 'ched' and Cross was being dragged by Allen.

As they arrived close to the scene, Allen's eye activated.

''three level three's strait'' said Allen while pointing to the direction where the stuff got spat out.

''let's hope the akuma haven't found it already'' said Lenalee while activating their innocence, the others did the same, except for Cross, he watched from the side lines and save every pretty girl in danger, the men could die for all he cared.

They fought, but it only took like a few minutes. They've gotten a lot stronger since last time.

''okay, let's find it before they do'' said Allen while hopping from building to building. Unknown to him, Rhode was following them close behind, smiling that she could finally have Allen for herself.

''soon Allen, soon you'll be a part of the family'' she said to herself.

The exorcists seemed to be getting closer and closer to the site where the hole spat out whatever it spat out. As they arrived, they saw that some people were surrounded by a lot of akuma.

'' okay, come with us now'' said one of the akuma.

''veeee!'' said a brunette while hiding behind a tall blond. Cross just seemed to find the girls their very very beautiful, he was going to rush into action, when a very tall man with purple eyes started to smash stuff with a… water pipe?

The akuma just laughed, they knew it wouldn't do anything against them. It didn't have any innocence, but they were proven wrong when the man started to kill the akuma with his water pipe, he had this glint in his eyes that radiated a thirst for blood. The akuma wanted to back away, but was futile because in the end, they all died.

''Ivan, I think you over did it'' said a girl with two medium/long braids and was holding a… polar bear?

''nyet, they got their punishment'' said Russia while emitting an evil aura which scared everyone, except for Kanda who really wasn't caring at the moment.

''I think we found some exorcists, let's bring them back to the order'' said Lenalee, the others agreed. They jumped down, which seemed to startle some of the people, the Ivan person was just emitting a very creepy aura and smile.

''sorry to scare you, but we need you to come with us back to the black order'' said Allen, the group just seemed confused, a lot of people knew about the black order; it was surprising that they didn't. Were they living under a rock or something?

''vhy?'' said a man with a German accent.

''because you might be accommodators for innocence'' said Lenalee giving a calming smile.

Cross was now trying to make a move on the brunette from earlier, but before he could, Allen smacked him and made sure that he wouldn't do anything.

''you can't say no because you have to come'' said Kanda who was at the end of the group.

''shut up Bakanda'' said Allen in a venomous tone

''you too Moyashi'' said Kanda with a menacing glare which seemed to scare the brunette who instantly hid behind the blond.

''Feli, get away from that potato bastard!'' said and almost identical darker haired brunette, she had an Italian accent.

''_ma perché?_'' said the girl switching from English to Italian, which the exorcists couldn't understand.

'' _perché è un bastardo di patate!_'' she said in return.

'' _ma Lovi-_'' she said while starting to cry, like usual, but before they could continue, Rhode intervened and decided that it was time to be noticed.

'' okay akuma! Attack!'' she said while pointing to the group, the group then separated and said

''let's head back to the black order and meet up their!'' said both groups and split up, Kanda and Lenalee and Allen and Cross, who Allen knew it was going to be a long train ride.

The nations also got separated, Russia, Romano and Germany with Lenalee, Canada, Italy and Japan with Allen.

One group soon got to the train station and got into their compartment and headed towards the Black order.

In Germany,

Tiedoll's group were headed to Germany, kind of to Miranda's dismay. The train ride was very peaceful, but Tiedoll wished Kanda was here so that all of his 'children' would be here. The finder, Lauretta, informed them on what happened in Germany, and on the way, she got a phone call from the other finders saying that something came out of the hole just a few minutes ago.

As they approached Germany, the sun started to set and as they arrived at their destination, Jena, Germany. It was fairly dark outside, not that much noise could be heard around the town. The sky was fairly clear and the moon was shining bright, they set foot in the town to start and search for what they were looking for.

''Marie, do you hear anything?'' asked Tiedoll.

''yes, I hear a very loud girl coming in from the est.'' said Marie while pointing to the EST.

''okay, let's go'' said Tiedoll while walking in that direction followed by Marie, then Krory, Lauretta and Miranda at the end, being her normal clumsy self.

A few minutes ago near the hole,

Three people were spat out of said hole, all falling close to each other. One was and albino, one was wearing a maid outfit and the other was wearing a weird purple outfit.

''Austria, are you okay?'' asked the female in the made outfit.

''no, some girl is on top of me!'' said Austria while trying to push the girl off.

''hey! No unawesome person can push me!'' said the girl while being pushed.

''P-Prussia?'' said both before going into fits of laugher, just really couldn't help themselves from what they were seeying.

''vhat's so funny?'' said Prussia, just now noticing his voice.

''England is going to have a very painful death once if find him'' said Prussia while looking extremely pissed, but who could blame her. Prussia unsheathes her sword to attack them both, but her sword started to glow, like Hungary's frying pan.

''well they're coming to the black order now'' said a voice from behind them, they all turned around to see a group of five people looking at them.

''come on'' said the oldest man of the group who started to gesture them to come, but were all pulled in the end, by one of the girls of the group of five.

''let's catch the train and head back to the order, are job is done now'' said the eldest before leaving to get to the train.

Yes, the train ride was annoying until Prussia got reunited with Gilbird, he's extremely awesome bird!

In Spain,

The third group had really nothing productive, just destroying akuma, finding to men near the hole and bringing the back to the order, but something got Lavi and Bookman's eyes. Those men held thousands of years of knowledge in their eyes, but they looked very young! The both would have to keep a close eye on them when they got back to the order.

With group one A,

The train ride was extremely long, trying to get Cross not to seduce the two girls that were with them. The one with the glasses was always holding a polar bear, so when the bear talked, it kind of freaked Allen and Cross out a bit. Animals weren't supposed to talk, right? And the other girl was clinging to the Japanese man, as Allen could tell, but the Japanese man really didn't look comfortable with her doing that.

As the train pulled up to the station in London, they got off, the station was crowed like usual, but what seemed to surprise the group was a girl with blond pigtails wondering around the train station, she seemed lost, but when saw the only male of group of three, her eyes brightened up. She came fast walking in are direction and then stopped in front of them.

''good, at least I found you guys'' she said, the three people seemed to recognize the voice.

''werr at reast you are not the onry ones rike this'' said the man, but inly so their group could hear, Cross wasn't really caring at the moment, but Allen was fully listening to the conversation.

''have you guys seen my book, I can't find it'' said the girl

''sorry uh, what should we call you now, we can't call you Arthur'' said Italy.

''umm… how about Alice'' said Canada

''yeah that will work'' said England who was still trying to figure out something, ''where their others with you?''

''si, but we got split up'' said Italy kind of depressed.

''we should possibly get going now'' said Allen with his smile, ''and you can come too'' he said while looking at England.

''if the frog is here and sees me like this, I'll slit his throat'' whispered England to Canada, who just seemed to laugh at that statement.

As they walked back to the order, they were greeted by Miranda, who had said that they found three exorcists and explain what happened in Germany, while they explained what happened in Italy. She prayed for the best and hopped that they would come back in one piece.

''Komui wants to see you in his office'' said Reever before returning to his giant stack of paperwork.

So the group of now seven entered the office to find others waiting around the room to a very sleeping Komui.

''Komui, Lenalee's getting married'' said Allen in a neutral tone while still at the entrance of the office.

''no! Tell me who it is and I'll slit their throat and rip them to shreds!'' said Komui while walling like a little girl.

''calm down! It was only a joke!'' said Allen while counselling the very emotional Komui.

After a few minutes of phone calls to prove to Komui that Lenalee wasn't getting married and also the situation that was happening, the nations were talking amongst themselves. England was explaining what had happened and were now trying to find names to all those who have changed.

''okay first will start with Gilbert'' said England, ''any thoughts.

''what about Gilberta? It's the female equivalent, like Gilbertine'' said Hungary while trying to find the most pathetic name for Gilbert.

''what about Gillian'' said Canada

''okay, we'll return to that later'' said England, while Prussia was silently saying his thank yous

''next is Feri, what about Fericiana, just replace the o with and a?'' said Japan

''okay, now that that's down, Matthew, your next'' said England.

''what about we keep it the same, it's also a girl's name or Madeline, da?'' said Russia, to their surprise, he was helping!

''well think about it'' said most of the group.

''and my name was already picked, so we just need to wait for the others and see the damage'' said England and they all agreed to deal with it later.

As they finished their conversation, the exorcists finished theirs.

''so we bring them to Hevlasaka, and we wait for the others later'' said Komui, the rest of the group agreed, Cross had seemed to disappear somewhere, this wasn't good.

''okay! Follow us now!'' said Komui while giving of a very evil grin, but they had no choice, they were being pulled by Komui to where ever they wanted to bring them, as they passed corridors, they saw that group b from Italy had come back. Komui told them to go see Reever and explain to him what happened, they bring them to Hevlaska. Lenalee nodded and went to find Reever; Kanda went to the training area.

In Hevlaska's chamber,

They descended into said chamber, and Italy was being very clinging towards Japan, to his extreme dismay (he wants personal space). They tried to modify the weapons' of Prussia, Hungary and Russia, but only got severely beaten when trying. So they were left as is.

The elevator stopped and a giant squid thing (I always thought she looked like a squid) appeared and picked up the cowering Italy, why Italy you may ask, because she was the closets.

''ve~! Let me go!'' she said while starting to cry. Innocence from the pile bellow started to float up and materialize. It was a ring that could morph into a staff.

''you're still missing your other half'' said Helaska and she put her back down, ''said person is in the building right now, I'll return to you later'' she said and picked up another person and started to see synchronization rate.

''synchronization rate 86%, uniter of sides and the trump card of the king/queen'' she said and put Japan back down, ''I know uniter is not a word, but that's what it says'' said Hevlaska to Komui, who was looking confused.

She picked up a few more, like Prussia who had a 99% synchro. rate and got the title: bishop of the king/queen, killer of enemy. Next was Russia who got 82% synchro. rate and was given the prophecy: murderer and punisher of humanity. Everyone thought that title fit him pretty well, no mistake there with his pipe. The rest of the Italy (that hadn't shown up yet) group came back during Hungary's turn; Romano was kind of freaking out and wondering why her sister/brother, wasn't freaking out.

''90% synchronization. The knight of the king/queen, leader in battle and fearless of them all'' she said while putting her back down, she kind of like the title.

It moved on to Austria, his innocence could be any musical interment, with a 92% (what! its music, if it was something else, he would fail completely!) and title, musician of time (yes lame title is lame, but will make sense in the future) and shadow puppeteer. It moved on to Canada, whose innocence was her polar bear who could shot out magic and stuff like that, 87% synchro. rate and title: invisible to all, but a big part of the chess game. It went on to Germany and his multiple guns with 88% synchro. rate and prophecy: bishop of the king/queen, marksman of the game. England was up next, Hevlaska said that they need to find a book and when found, then her innocence can be tested. Now they were down to the Italies. She then picked up Romano and the innocence was the same as Italy's. Hevlaska then picked up both parts of Italy, and gave the rest of information.

''71 % synchro. rate, the king/queen of the game, weak by look, strong when need'' she said while putting them down, ''but the sister, the one i first picked up... her prophecy is unknown''. Komui started to clap his hands, but he kept that last bit of information in his mind; the nations looked confused at him.

''well we never had so many people with almost all the same prophecies'' said Komui while shrugging, ''and I would like to see all of you in my office later'' he said while making sure they came by threatening them with robots. Which worked in the end when Komui made a robot chase them and Russia beat it to a bloody pulp with his pipe, he then started threatening people with his pipe and was calmed down later when England threatened to summon Belarus. Italy decided to follow Lenalee to the surveillance room, and Germany and Japan weren't far behind following.

When they entered the surveillance room, they saw a man with glasses sleeping, Reever watching something and they went up to see.

''hey Lenalee! Lavi's group returned!'' said Reever while looking at the screen, the axis powers just continued looking at the scene; Italy was the first to be shocked.

''Ve~ Francis is here'' she said while pointing at the scene, and as on cue, England came bursting in, looking extremely pissed.

''where's the bloody frog! I want to slit his throat!'' she exclaimed, scaring a few others in the room.

''no, terr everyone one to not go near him, unress they rearry ferr rike getting morested'' said Japan while thinking it over.

''no, pass me a sword, I'll deal and kill him now, the world will be a better place after'' she said while someone pitched a sword at her.

''here, if you really feel like killing someone go ahead'' said Kanda while passing her a sword.

''wow, Kanda's being nice~'' said Allen from behind.

''shut up Moyashi''

''it's ALLEN. A.L.L.E.N. ALLEN! Bakanda''

They then went into a face/flame starting contest.

''make sure to kill the rabbit'' he said while England left to the front.

At the gate,

''so, you're French?'' said Usagi aka Lavi

''oui, oui! Are we almost there?'' said the Frenchman

''yeah were here'' said Lavi before going to the gate.

''I hope we find Gilbert here'' said Spain, ''hey look! It's Gilbird'' said Spain while pointing to a yellow chick far far away from where they were now, ''so Gilbert must be here!''

They then continued on to the front gate and were given and inspection, which creped Spain and co out. As the door started to open, it stopped.

''weird, why'd it stop?'' said Lavi while inspecting the door.

''FROG! PREPARE TO DIE!" said someone from the roof holding a sword.

In surveillance room,

The nations had gathered to watch England beat the crap out of France, he deserved it.

'' should I go out and kill him to, da?'' said Russia while pulling out his water pipe.

''ja, you can go'' said Germany while looking at the screen while leaning against the walls, ''but let Alice do most of it, come in near the end'' he said, Russia nodded and head out with that sadistic glee of his.

''don't you think it's a bit brutal to send out Ivan, I mean Francis won't stand a chance'' said Canada

''he deserves it'' said the rest of the nations. The exorcists had different expressions to this.

Back at the gate,

''only one person calls me that! And you are-'' started France.

''DIE BLOODY FROG!'' she said while leaping of off the gate, kind of like Kanda in episode two of D. Gray- man, and was soon replaced by Ivan.

''_Angleterre? _Oh wait a wonderful~ surprise!'' he said while pulling out his sword from nowhere, and their swords clashed, creating a sort of ping noise,

''shut up and die!'' she said while aiming to kill him.

''ohonononon~ _quelle belle surprise_! So are you still up for a date?'' he said remembering how he asked England that a few times.

''NOT. IN. YOUR. DREAMS.'' England said while almost succeeding at stabbing his heart.

''are you sure, remember all the good time we had when we were kids?'' he said while avoiding getting his hair cut off by England's sword.

''no, we never had any good times, it was always you trying to be a pervert!'' she said while swinging her sword. They both caught each other, they then switched sides and backed off, France then proceeded to attack first, and England dodged it and succeeded at cutting is cheek.

''_oh tu me fais mal Angleterre_'' he said, but attacked at the same time

''shut up!'' she said while swing her leg up to kick France in his, well you know, do you? He then started to fall to his knees looking very in pain.

''you played dirty'' said France

''not really, it's just fair, that's all'' she said while putting her sword against his throat.

''are you really going to kill me?'' he asked trying to beg his way out.

''no, just going to let sis torture you, and you know that more cruel than anything on earth. Ivan! You can finish him off!'' she said while giving him one last cut.

''da, now, its punishment'' said Ivan while coming up from behind, he wacked France with his water pipe and fell into unconsciousness.

In the surveillance room,

''that going to hurt tomorrow'' said Komui while looking very amused with some of the new exorcists skills; they seem to already know how to fight, some of them at least.

''what's so bad about their little sister?'' asked Allen

''because she's ze master of torture, do not ever get on her bad side if you meet her'' said Prussia remembering when he got on her bad side.

''okay'' said Allen trying to figure out how bad she was.

The group from the gate entered the order; at some point France wasn't unconscious anymore. The group went to Hevlaska's chamber, and it turned out like this.

France seduced Hevlaska, he was then wacked by Komui, and he was then evaluated for innocence. Turns out his sword was innocence, he has a 93% synchronization rate and was given the prophecy, the rook of the king/queen, seducer of all opposite sex. Kind of fitting isn't it? Anyway we move onto Spain, whose axe, that he pulled out of nowhere, by the way, contained innocence. He was given the prophecy: the knight of the king/queen, protector and guider, and synchro. rate: 94%.

''now, meet me in my office later'' he said while leaving thinking on all the prophecies he had just heard.

Later, after they exited the chamber,

''why not look for the others?'' said Spain, hoping to find his Lovi~

''oui! And let's find Gilbert also'' they then stormed of, the 2/3 of the bad touch trio, looking for its final member. They went searching, but they could only find Russia, Hungary, who seemed to be laughing for one reason, Austria, who was also laughing, Germany and Japan. The only people that they couldn't find was their member, the Italies, Canada (France made them remember) and England.

''wonder where they are, Lovi~! Lovi~!'' yelled Spain, he seemed to be attracting some weird looks, but one person seemed to freeze when Spain yelled said name.

'crap! He can't find me, hope he doesn't recognize me' thought Romano, before continuing her way, but not before she got stopped, by none other then Spain.

''Sorry _chica_, but have you seen a person named… wow'' said Spain, he just thought the person in front of him was a normal girl, not what he was expecting though.

''hey Antonio! Did you find… wow'' said France, yes they were all shocked to see the person was Romano.

''Lovi~!'' said Spain while hugging Romano.

''get off of me tomato _bastardo!_'' yelled Romano, but it wasn't working, Spain was just hugging tighter and tighter.

''you're so cute~!'' he said, but by this, he was making Romano shock to death.

''Antonio, I think you're shocking her'' said France, kind of getting impatient, they had to find their missing member soon.

''is Feli also like this?'' asked Spain, Romano at first was more or less not trying to answer, but in the end, did.

''I wonder why no one has questioned us about are uniforms yet?'' said France trying to think off an answer, this seemed to also peek the interests of the two others.

''_si_, no one has questioned us, wonder why?'' said Spain. They both turned their heads to Romano.

''what! Do you think I really have the answer?'' said the now she.

They both shrugged and decided to ask one more question before leaving.

''have you seen Gilbert?'' they both asked.

''go find him yourself'' she said before retreating.

They both decided to go look for the final teammate, who was closer than they thought.

**A/N: well that's that! I hoped you liked it! If there's anything you want then please review to tell me! Oh and here's the female names for the turned female characters:**

**N. Italy/Feliciano= Feliciana (meaning is the same, plus it's what everyone would call her)**

**Prussia/Gilbert= Gilberta, Gilbertine or Gillian. You chose. (Okay, so the first two are the female version of Gilbert. Sad isn't it.)**

**Canada/Matthew= Matthew or Madeline or how ever it's written (I looked up the name Matthew and found out the names unisex. Go figure)**

**Romano/Lovino= Lovina (a lot easier and not a waist of my time)**

**England/Arthur= Alice (it's what everyone calls her and I like the name)**

**Other characters will be revealed once in the story. So thanks and have a nice day nice readers. Oh I almost forgot! America come here!**

**America: yes?**

**Me: read the quote for me, it's your time!**

**America: sure the HERO! CAN DO IT! *clears throat***

**Here's a good rule to remember about rattlesnakes and scorpions. If you don't bother them, they won't bother you.**

**Usually.**

**Being bitten by a scorpion or even a rattlesnake is not the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die.**

**Usually.**

**Sometimes a camper will try to be bitten by a scorpion, or even a rattlesnake. Then he will get to spend a day or two recovering in his tent, instead of having to dig a hole out of the lake.**

**But you do not want to be bitten by a yellow-spotted lizard. That's the worst thing that can happen to you. You will die a slow and painful death.**

**Always.**

**If you get bitten by a yellow-spotted lizard, you might as well go into the shade of the oak trees and lie in the hammock.**

**There is nothing anyone can do to you anymore.**

**Me: if you can guess where this line of dialogue is from, then you are not a no life! And know what literature is! And I'll think of something special, plus this was something I had to read for school. It's not that hard. Oh and tell me your favorite character from this story. Mine is Twitch! I don't know why, but I just fell like hugging him for some reason. Plus, this is what I actually wrote on and exam, yeah… I really am weird aren't I? Well Read, Write and Review! **

**Translations:**

''_**ma **__**perché**__**?'' **_** ''but why?''**

'' _**perché è un bastardo di patate!'' **_**'' because he's a patato bastard!''**

''_**ma Lovi-'' **_**''but Lovi-''**

**Bastardo= Bastard**

**Angleterre= England **

''_**ohonononon~ quelle belle surprise!''**_** ''ohonononon~ what nice/pretty/beautiful surprise!''**

''_**Oh tu me fais mal Angleterre''**_** ''oh you hurt me England'' **

**Oui= Yes**

**Chicas= Girls (spanish)**

**Si= Yes**

**Okay, the Italian not so sure, the French don't question me on, I've known French since before kindergarten. And the Spanish part I also know.**

**_I ajusted some of the synchrorates because I thought they had to high synchrorates and no room to become more powerful_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, it's raining out and I just saw lightning strike just in front of my house! It was badass! Plus I'm watching scream! It's not really a scary movie, more a comedy, but the fourth one actually felt like a scary movie and had all or almost all of its original attributes, funny, with stupid ways to die! Put it was scary, not like the first three and it just turned into extremely heavy and windy rain outside, well, I hope the basement doesn't get flooded! Now I should stop my rambling and get this story started! Thanks to my two reviwers: Warrior Chikenz (and love the profile picture!) and HarryPotterForLife7. No one has decided on a name yet! I'm still letting you people pick before I pick myself, do you really want Gilbert to have a unawsome name like Gilberta, or Gilbertine? And don't forget Canada! Still got to pick a name!**

Prussia was lying against a tree in the garden of the black order, hiding from her friends, why you may ask? Because if France saw her like this, she wouldn't hear the end of it! Or trying to get rapped, yes, France doesn't care even if you're a boy changed girl, take Iggy for example. At all costs, she will not let France find him.

In the distance, he heard the familiar voices of his friends, Spain calling for Romano, and France was talking to people trying to find her.

Spain approached Romano not knowing it was Romano, they were shocked, talked, asked where she was and said to find HIM themselves. She was saved! For the moment, if Spain could recognize Romano up close, it wasn't a matter of time till they found her.

Gilbird was flying over her head; he then proceeded to land on her head and chirping happily.

''hey, be more quiet, I don't want them to find me'' she said while talking to her yellow chick.

From the far distance, she could see Hungary with a very smug smile on her face. She searched for Prussia in the yard and when found her, proceeded to go to her.

''Prissy~! Could you come here a second'' she said, she was planning something very evil and she knew it! France and Spain were watching the scene go down between Hungary and the albino girl. Spain seemed to be thinking and it clicked for him, but decided to not tell France, yet. Spain knew that if he told, something truly evil might happen to his friend, and he did not want his friend to be rapped by France. No, no one deserved that fate.

''No Elizabeta, let me be'' she said while not opening her eyes and decided to ignore her presence.

''do you want Francis and Antonio to find out?'' she asked, her demeanor truly radiating pure evil.

Prussia seemed truly horrified that she would go that low! HE… SHE WAS THE ALMIGHTY PRUSSIA, NO ONE COULD BLACK MAIL HER!

''do you really think that's going to work?'' she asked, a very small hint of worry could be heard in her voice; Antonio proceeded to intervene, leaving France behind, who was flirting with a girl.

''Elizabeta, you don't need to threaten Gilbert'' he said while calming both down, Prussia looked shocked with a hint of embracement in her face, Hungary just looked shocked.

''how did you find out?'' asked Prussia.

''well, it's not very hard really, plus I'm not stupid like the _idiota_ over their'' he said while pointing to France who just got royally slapped, by Kanda for thinking he was a she.

''touché'' said Prussia before all three started to laugh.

''you're still coming vith me though'' said Hungary while pulling on Prussia's arm.

''HELP, SHE'LL KILL ME!'' exclaimed Prussia before being pulled off by Hungary.

''good luck!'' said Spain while waving, to the sobbing Prussia.

France decided to return at that moment.

''who were you talking to?'' he asked while looking around finding no one.

''Gilbert'' he said while leaving, and France was protesting and asking were Gilbert was and stuff like that. Spain was just following Hungary to see his friend's faith.

'I hope France never finds out' he thought while smiling to himself.

With the exorcists,

Lavi was just thinking of what he heard, learned and saw today. He was interrupted from his chain of thoughts by his best friend, Allen.

''Hey Lavi! What are you thinking about?'' he asked while sitting in front of his friend.

''nothing'' said Lavi while trying to reveal nothing.

''oh really?'' asked Allen, not really buying what he was getting told.

''he where's two dots?'' asked Lavi, Allen snickered at the name.

''oh I lost him'' Allen said with a devious smile.

Right now, Link is in the artic for some reason.

''when I get back! I'll make you pay Allen Walker!'' he said while putting his fist in the air.

Back at the black order, with exorcists,

''no, but really, you've been acting weird since the new exorcists arrived'' he said while making sure that his friend didn't lie.

''what bothers me is their eyes'' said Lavi while keeping his voice low so that no one could hear, ''they seem so old for people who are so young, like if they've been here for a thousand years, which is impossible unless they were Noah, which again, is impossible'' he said while sighing in defeat.

''I guess you are right, well, anyway, you can ask them later, but for now, let's eat!'' he said while walking off to Jerry to give him his order.

''Allen will be Allen'' said Lavi and joined his friend.

As they started to eat, they started to hear multiple cries for help, they guest it was Komui and his robots again, as the two, with Lenalee and other rushed out, they were kind of shocked to see the scene in front of them.

One of the new Exorcists, Elizabeta, was forcing some of the other female exorcists to do something. What it was, no one knew, 'till after a few minutes of conversation.

''ELIZABETA! DON'T DO THIS!'' exclaimed the albino that was being pulled along with several other people.

''some of you need revenge, Antonio had a special request, France also had a special request and one is for me'' she said this while looking at a brunette with a curl on the side of her head.

''Traitor!'' exclaimed someone almost identical to the brunette.

''Sorry Lovi~! But Elizabeta asked me and I could resist'' he said while trying to evade her glare.

''I wonder where _l'Amérique et La Chine sont en ce moment_?'' asked France to himself.

''Bloody frog! I will get my revenge!'' exclaimed a girl with blond pigtails.

''Ohonononon~ _mon chère Angleterre, c'est pour le mieux!_'' said France while pulling out random roses.

Hungary then put them all somewhere to get changed and that she would be back with costumes later, and that if anyone was against, they would get a frying pan to the face.

''at least she forgot me'' said Canada while holding her polar bear Kumajiiro (?)

''oh I almost forgot you'' she said while looking at Canada, she would be happy to be noticed, but at this moment, she did not want to be noticed.

Hungary then proceeded to pull her over and put her with the others.

''never get on her bad side'' said Lavi, other nodded in agreement.

''there are two people at the front gate, people please report to the surveillance room'' said Reever through the intercom.

''better get going'' said Lenalee before pulling the torture girl with her to give the people in that room more time before humiliation.

When they arrived in the surveillance room, they could hear someone yelling, I'm the hero! And stuff like that.

''oh no, it's Alfred'' said a frenchman.

''da and also Yoa'' said the Russian who gave everyone shivers.

''hey let the hero in or I'll make a way in!'' exclaimed the American.

''T-ched, does he really think he'll be able to break his way in?'' asked a very pissed off Japanese samurai.

''yes'' in multiple languages were heard, ''and he would succeeded'' they all said at once and then sighed.

The entire staff looked at the new people dumbfound, how could one person break down a very well built door? And their questions got answered when he broke the doors.

''Alfred! Don't break door aru'' said the Chinese man.

'' I, THE HERO WILL FIX IT!'' he said while fixing the door when getting back inside.

The people that didn't know America were all looking dumbfound at him. He broke down a metal door. A METAL DOOR! IT WAS LIKE 5X HIS SIZE!

WTF was written all over the people's faces.

''we told you'' said all of the people that knew Alfred.

After a few minutes of Komui ushering them to the chamber of Hevlaska to see if they were innocence compatible, turns out they were. China was his wok and ladle, with 97% synchro. rate and the title, protector of friends and family, friendly to all, rook to the king/queen.

Alfred was next, his innocence was his guns (I would've made it hamburgers, but how would he fight?) 90% synchro. rate and prophecy: I'm the hero! Rook of the king/queen.

Kind of fitting the 'I'm the hero!' since he always yells that. When they got back down, Komui told them to meet with the others in his office later.

As they came back, the two were greeted by familiar faces.

''Amérique~! It's good to see you'' said France.

''konnichiwa, China'' said Japan while bowing.

''hey, where's Mattie and the others?'' asked America, kind of suspicious to his big brother's (technically Canada is older than America so don't bitch at me) whereabouts.

''uhh…'' the group said, some started to whistle and others not getting into eye contact with him.

''well, I better return to what I was doing before you arrived'' said Hungary while leaving with her frying pan.

''what was she doing before?'' asked America, kind of suspicious.

''you really don't want to know'' said most of the group.

But America wanted to know, so he followed the group back with Hungary, who was frowning costumes in a room with names on it (if you really want me to write the scene with them getting changed, I could, plus I did want to write it, maybe later, or as a special request! Or maybe its own chapter! It's really funny when boys find out what being a girl is like!)

France and Spain were talking to each other and America couldn't help, but not bud in.

''no seriously, where is Gilbert?'' asked France to a very almost on the point of breaking, Spain.

''I-I don-'' started Spain before being cut off by America.

''wait you can't find Gilbert?'' asked America

''Antonio does know where he is, he just won't tell me!'' exclaimed France with a sigh.

''well, I, the hero can help you search for him!'' exclaimed America.

''yeah it's just he's not a him'' muttered Spain under his breath trying not to let the others hear.

''what did you say?'' asked America, he knew he heard Spain say something.

''oh nothing'' said Spain while flailing his arms back and forth.

''you definitely said something'' said France.

''no I said nothing'' said Spain while still flailing his arms back and forth.

''anyway, let's go see what Elizabeta is doing, I asked her to do me a favor involving Angleterre's predicament'' said France while smiling sheepishly.

''Bad Francis'' said Spain while doing the movement your mom would do when you did something bad.

''oh come on, you did the same thing with Lovino'' said France looking at Spain wit hurt.

''touché'' said Spain before they broke into laughter.

''what predicament, and where's Mattie?'' said America, kind of getting impatient.

''let's just say it has to do with Arthur's magic backfiring on a few people, including your brother'' said France.

''and Gi-'' but Spain cut himself off before he could finish.

''and who?'' asked France while looking at Spain, ''where you about to say Gilbert?'' he asked trying to figure out if this was true.

''No no no no... Yes'' he finally gave up in defeat.

''he has lost his manhood, let us take a moment to say good-bye to that precious manhood'' he said and after a few seconds, ''okay mornings over, let's go see what Elizabeta does to him!'' said France while rushing off to where the other nations were.

''Francis will always be a pervert'' said Spain in defeat and join his friend

''no one has still explained to me!'' exclaimed the hero.

After a few minutes, Hungary's little revenge thing was starting to attract a crowed, Hungary thought that the more people saw Prissy, the more she would be embarrassed. _Yes! This is so going to be film as revenge! _Thought Hungary while taking out a video camera.

And finally someone decided to ask a certain question that was on everyone's minds.

''why are you all wearing military clothes?'' said a random finder, yes they knew this question would come eventually, but were ready for when someone asked.

''that is none of your concern'' said Hungary while pulling out a microphone from nowhere.

They crowed started to lessen out and not that many people that weren't nations were left; the people not nations were Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui (running away from his paperwork), Cross (for the pretty ladies, he's just a womanizer (this was on autocorrect!) isn't he? Well it won't work on are hetalia characters since they aren't actually girls…), Miranda, Marie and Reever (who was trying to get Komui to do his paperwork).

''welcome'' started Hungary, ''most of you know why I'm doing this'' she said while looking at some of her fellows, ''some of you don't'' she said while looking at some fellows and exorcists, ''well, this is for revenge and other'' she said with a hint of evil aura, ''and if they didn't cooperate, they would feel ze wrath of my frying pan'' she said as she was holding her frying pan in her other hand.

''now let us begin'' she said, but nothing happened, ''come out or you face my frying pan'' she said as a threat.

''no vere not coming out!'' exclaimed a female voice.

''-sigh- I guess I'm going to have to force you out aren't I?'' Hungary asked herself.

She then went back stage and started to pull one of the girls out, but said girl was reluctant and Hungary finally was able to push her out.

It was an albino with long hair that wet down to her mid back and a sword at her hip, with a bird on her head, wearing a sort of combat dress that was like the military uniform she was, but with also the colours black and white. She was also wearing combat boots. Her face was read with embarrassment.

''so Prissy, how do you like revenge?'' asked Hungary with an evil smile.

'' you know this is really unawesome, right?'' told Prussia to Hungary.

''oh I'm not done yet'' she said while looking at Prussia and changed to the crowed, ''meet Prissy or Gill'' she looked very displeased when saying the name, she wanted Gilberta to make it embracing, but no. it would be too much, '' Beilschmidt'' when she said this, Germany was trying not to laugh at his brother. Prussia proceeded to leave from the spotlight and go take a seat between France and Spain.

''one vord Francis and you die'' she said while putting her sword against his throat to make the point. France nodded and Spain only laughed.

''next please'' said Elizabeta to the people back stage.

''no!'' said an Italian accent.

''yes Lovi's next!'' said Spain excitedly.

Hungary then started to pull two people instead of just one.

''Ve~ Ms. Elizabeta, do we have to?'' asked another Italian accent.

''yes!'' she said and succeeded at pulling them out.

With exorcists,

''poor girls'' said Lenalee

''well, I do agree, but there's nothing we can do, is their?'' asked Miranda

''maters enjoying himself'' said Allen while pointing to his womanizing master.

''I wouldn't blame him, some are really cute'' said Lavi before getting a sword to the throat curtsy of Prussia.

''vhat did you say?'' she asked, looking kind of pissed.

''nothing'' Lavi said while doing like Antonio before.

'' I thought so'' she said while returning to her seat.

''she reminds me if Yu-chan~'' said Lavi before getting another sword to the throat.

''what did you say?'' asked and irritable samurai.

Back with Hetalia,

The two girls looked almost identical, the only thing that made the difference was that one had darker hair with a curl on one side; the other had lighter hair and the curl on the other side. They both had brown hair. The older one had her hair loss that went to her shoulders and wavy with a green hair band on her head. The younger one had her hair in a short wavy/frizzy ponytail and was shorter than her sister. The older one's eyes were open, while the others were closed. They were both also wearing a combat dress, though, the younger ones was blue like her military uniform and her sister's khaki like her uniform.

''meet Feliciana and Lovina Vargas or Feli and Lovi'' for short said Hungary while pointing to them respectively. Feli went to sit next to Japan and Germany, while Lovi was forced to sit in France's old spot before he disappeared.

''hey, tomato bastard, where's wine bastard?'' asked Romano

''umm…'' started Spain, but before he could answer, France and England came in while sword fighting with each other.

''not in your dreams frog!'' exclaimed England

''ohonononon~ Angleterre! Why don't we see when who wins'' said France while they fought with their swords.

''but I already won! At the gate, remember!'' exclaimed England while she stabbed France in the shoulder, ''just admit that you lost!''

''Jamais!'' exclaimed France while proceeding to stab England and like the war for New-France, England won, but did not spare the poor frog, yes during that war she took, Québec at first then gave it back to him, but this time there was no sparing, she had one and he was on the ground, sword to his throat.

''when we get back, I'll make sure Alicia tortures you a lot more then I already planned'' she said before walking away.

''and that vas Alice Kirkland'' said Hungary to the crowed.

''now there should be one more'' she said to herself and went to the back to find that no one was there.

With America,

What America was seeing was making him laugh, but that means that his big bro suffered the same faith. As he thought that Canada came to sit down right next to him.

''hey Al'' she said/whispered

''hey Mattie or is it Maddie now?'' he asked kind of confused.

''call me whatever you want, their still deciding on my fake name'' said Canada.

''what about Madeline and Maddie for short'' said America

''you're the second person to suggestion that, so I guess I can use that'' she said while slupping in her chair and closing her eyes, ''today's been a long day'' she said while letting out a sigh.

''it sure has, he look! Hungary's looking for you'' he said pointing to the shocked Hungary, ''did you use your ninja skills to escape!'' exclaimed America

''I guess'' said Canada

''well I guess it's over!'' exclaimed Hungary before leaving to go to Komui's office like all the others.

''I think we should go to Komui's office'' said America, Canada nodded in agreement. The sooner this was over, the sooner they could get home.

**A/N: okay, so I spanned this chapter out for like a few hours and during that time, I was pming Warriror Chikenz and I asked her what name was better and she told me Gill for Prussia and Madeline for Canada. So thank her for making this chapter come out faster! Oh and the translations, I'm too tired to translate so use Google translate, even though it won't be accurate to what I wrote (since I know French, Québec French). And next chapter I will give proper translations. Sorry it isn't as long as the first, but oh well, you get what you get!**

**Read, Write and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello fellow readers, authors and so on. I present chapter three. I know I said translations, but you could easily use google translate, it's not that hard. Well, let's move on!**

**Québec: she does not own any of these series, but with her entire heart she wishes for Hetalia manga, witch hunter manga, D.G.M manga, Fma manga, Soul Eater and so on, if she was here right now, do you really think she would on anything.**

**Me: no seriously, HOW DO THE OCS GET IN HERE! **

**Québec: you leave the door to your mind open.**

**Me: but it's always open**

**Québec: exactly. Now can someone get her the dunce hat!**

**Me: it's on your head *snickers***

**Québec: do you want me to kill you**

**Me: but you're me! If you kill me, you kill yourself!**

**Québec: … I forgot about that**

**Me: And that's why you deserve the dunce hat!**

**Allen: before they kill each other, let the story begin!**

**Both of us: where did you come from?**

The nations made their way to the supervisor's office, not knowing the horrors inside that office. As they approached the door, they could hear crying and when they pushed it open they saw six people in the office, including the supervisor.

There were the exorcists they come to know as Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda. Then there was the man named Reever and then crying like a little girl, clinging to the only female in the office, saying for her to not get married. The scene reminded them of Russia and Belarus, just complete polar opposites. Shivers went down there spines of just the thought of Belarus.

''Oh umm… we can come back later'' said England about to close the door, when Komui had and extreme mood swing.

''No, no! Come in!'' he exclaimed while pushing them all to the sofa, which some had to stay standing since it was only meant for four to six.

''so vhy are we here?'' said Prussia while thinking of a plan to kill England.

''Because one, we need to give you a tour of the order and assign you rooms and two, I need to ask you all some questions'' he said while getting a weird glint in his eyes.

Some just gulped others, like Russia, just stayed there with that childish smile of his and his evil aura, scaring some of the people that were looking at him.

''so let's start the questions!'' exclaimed Komui, ''so where are all of you from? And one at a time''

''Hungary''

''Austria''

''Germany (Prussia)''

''Germay''

''Ve~ Italy''

''Italy''

''Japan''

''Russia (become one with me, da?)''

''Britain''

''AMERICA!''

''China aru''

'' C-Canada''

''Spain''

''France''

''okay, that's a lot of people from different countries'' said Lavi to Allen, who just nodded in agreement.

''now-'' before Komui could continue his sentence; someone burst through the door and started yelling.

''ALLEN WALKER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE ARTIC! I SAID FOR YOU TOO WAIT FOR ME! BUT YOU DECIDE TO DITCH ME AND LEAVE!'' Exclaimed a man with two weird spots on his face, Lavi and Allen seemed to snicker at this.

''WHAT, YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!'' he yelled, but before he could realize it, he was on the floor, sword to his throat.

''oh, sorry, thought you were the frog'' said the girl before taking the sword away from his throat, ''DAMN FROG, LET ME KILL YOU!'' she said before going into a sword fight with a dude wearing a cape.

''does this always happen?'' asked Komui they all nodded, regretting even knowing those people.

''okay… I need all of you to leave and later you can show them around'' said Komui while showing off the exorcists and crow.

After a few minutes, Komui finally got them out.

''a few more questions, okay?'' asked Komui, while getting all serious, ''is there anything I should know about you?''

''when the time comes, we will tell?'' said England

''good enough for me'' said Komui, ''so can I know your names?''

And they started with the sword fighters,

''Francis Bonnefey''

''or as Alicia would say, Francis the pervert'' said Britain, ''hi, Alice Kirkland'' said Britain while waving.

''THE HERO! ALFRED F. JONES!''

''Ivan Braginski'' he then proceeded to think the 'become one with mother Russia, da?'

''Elizabeta Héderváry''

'' Roderich Edelstein''

''Gill Beilschmidt''

''Ludwig… Beilschmidt'' he said with a sigh.

''Ve~ Feliciana Vargas''

''Lovina Vargas''

''Honda Kiku''

''Wang Yao''

''Antonio Fernandez Carriedo''

''Madeline Williams''

''okay, well, you can leave, but tomorrow, were checking your innocence'' said Komui before sending them off, ''oh and siblings stay in the same room''

Oh, it was going to be one hell of a stay.

In the other dimension,

*dring, dring, dring* the phone rang. Norway went to go pick up the phone.

''Hello?'' asked Norway.

''hi Norway!'' said an overly peppy person.

''hi Québec, are you here for England because if you are, he isn't here right now''

''oh he isn't? Well I just wanted to say that I'm on my way to his house now'' she said while someone knocked at the door.

''one minute'' said Norway before going to the door.

''Hi!'' said Québec who was on the other side of the door.

Norway hung up the phone and let the province enter.

''how's the other provinces?'' asked Norway, he became very familiar with them since sometimes they came to visit England.

''oh, they're all fine, except Newfoundland and Labrador became one and decided not to be one with me anymore'' she said with a sigh, ''I always knew this day would come'' she then let the memories come back, ''so I know Iggy did something stupid with magic again, can you send me to him so I can punish him?'' she asked while making sure she had all of her torture- I mean, punishment equipment.

''sure'' said Norway while leading her down to the basement, ''now, keep this to stay in contact'' but before he could give her anything, she had already left.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Norway decided that if she'll probably find her own way back and left to the sanity of upstairs.

Back in D.G.M. verse,

''so how do you guys like the Black order?'' asked Lenalee to the group of fourteen.

They all said different things about it, but all they could make out that it was nice.

''okay, now, here are your rooms'' she said while giving each one of them their rooms.

''see you later'' she said while returning to find her friends.

Prussia decided it was this moment to attack.

''Alice, you're dead!'' she said while attacking her with her sword, but England avoided the attack.

''why not solve this in the training center?'' she asked and Prussia agreed and followed Britain to a large room.

Few hours later,

''who won?'' asked the people outside of the training room.

''we don't know'' they all said, evil laugh could be heard from the other side of the door.

''what's going on?'' asked one random person from the group

''Ally's here'' said the North American siblings.

**A/N: well I'm done, now I have writers block and at the end, I also have writers block! … You know what this means… more stories! Yes, I know, I have too many, but except at least one update… sooner or later for any story… yeah… I suck at this! and I'll maybe re-write this chapter if I really don't like it. **

**Read, Write and Review**


	4. Eve (and sorry for the delay!)

**A/N: sorry, so so sorry for not updating in so long! I had my reasons one being a chapter for one of my others stories is going to be one of the longest chapters I ever right, and if you want my other reasons, I'll be glad to share, though I don't want pity. So my life's a muck for now, but will get better, with time… there's so much I want to say that I can't because I just can't, well for reasons of pity at least. But there is something I want to say at the end of this chapter so, chapter for of like a game of chess.**

The Earl paced in his small room, it was soon time to bring more then just one member of the family home, and he would welcome them with open arms, the 14th being one, the Noah of emotions and the Noah of life and death being the final two.

The earl was over joyed! He was going to have his fourteenth and his siblings, the second Apostle and the third, he had made a mistake when he had told Tyki which disciple he was and it went on from there, most of them were down a number, except for Road, he had gotten that one right, that he knew and everyone after that as well.

''Earl-sama?'' asked the soft and scared voice of Lero.

''Uhh?'' he said while giving his full attention to the golem umbrella.

''I-s-s, Mistress Eve really coming back?'' he asked with a hopeful look.

''Yes, but I highly doubt that her name is Eve, or if she even remembers, possible with what happened she has forgotten completely'' he said while picking up the umbrella, ''you can not wait to see her can't you?'' he said with a grin and saw the umbrella with a pumpkin head nod.

''Well I will be organising in event soon and if I believe she is were I believe she is, were going to have send some invitations to a certain group of people, nobles, peasants and what not, because we cannot let those people go out just because of my beliefs'' he said and Lero nodded and scurried off and let the Earl plot for his master plan.

Lero floated through the hallway of the large house, no mansion, that the Noah clan stayed in, he was thrilled! His mistress would be back soon, he truly liked Mistress over master Earl, mistress Eve was nicer and despised the Earl to the Earl's chagrin. If he remembered her correctly, Eve was a beautiful young woman that deserved better then the Earl and his ways; he had corrupted the Noah name! Eve was brought in to the Noah by force and family, he father being… he actually couldn't say whom her father was since he had forgotten. He had abruptly stopped when he felt a tug at his hilt.

''Now why is Lero so happy?'' asked the playful voice of the Noah of dreams.

''Lero must not say Lero'' said the umbrella while fleeing, but Road pulled him into a large room with only her and Tyki.

''Spill or I will let Tyki's tease eat you'' she said while pointing to the tease that Tyki was playing with.

''F-fine!'' the umbrella croaked out, he took a deep breath even though he did not need to.

''Mistress Eve and the Noah of Emotions have found there apostles… no umm…. Lero… the apostles of Mistress Eve and the Noah of Emotions have been starting to awaken, or the spark is starting to ignite.

''So new Noah is what your saying?'' said Tyki with a cute look (that I cannot describe).

''Yes'' said the pink umbrella before being released by the ninth disciple who looked ecstatic.

''You said Mistress Eve right? That means another girl! And it won't be just me and Lullubell, yes!'' she said with a happy expression.

''I can't wait to meet her~'' said Tyki with a purr.

''Oh you just want to stick your penis up her vagina don't you?'' said Road while turning to the younger Noah who had a devilish grin.

''May~be'' he said and she sighed.

''As long as you don't get her pregnant, I think the Earl will be okay with that… I actually don't mind, if you can get her intoxicated and get her to sleep with you I will become an Aunt!'' exclaimed Road happily, she really wanted one of the Noah to at least have kids, Tyki was possibly the only one who was old enough to.

''You really are weird, why don't you just go and stalk sho~nen'' said Tyki before disappearing into the mist.

''Thanks for the idea!'' said Road before disappearing to find her Allen.

Lero just stood there forgotten for that brief moment. His anger started to rise, Tyki will not lay a hand on his mistress unless she wanted him to and he would make sure that until she says so, he will protect her.

The Earl was overjoyed, his love would be returning to him, and he would greet her with open arms. She was a beauty, if he remembered, always had a mask as you could put it. She had many personalities and could never seem to find her own, her original, a shell of a person, a fragile being like a red rose in a bush of white, she was a great and wonderful person and she disappeared before his very eyes, never to be seen or heard of again. He would arrange a ball and invite a lot of people, maybe one of them being his Eve. He remembered one day, when Eve had told him that that was not her real name and that she wished to get back to her sibling and friends and to be free of the Noah. He only laughed at her and tried showing her that what the Noah where doing was a wonderful and beautiful development for the lowly planet Earth. It was as its name stated, dirt. He wanted to improve it, she wanted to go back into the world that she had fallen in love with, but deep in her eyes, there was another motivation to those words, a double meaning of sorts. He went up to his piano and started playing the song that she had created and he turned that song into the Ark's password, only she, Road, himself and The Musician could activate the Ark with that song, seeing as she thought that song to The Musician (indirectly of course) and he had thought it to Road. Eve had been missing for the longest time, over more then few centuries, he hoped that this was her, that this was the Eve that he remembered or a reincarnation of her, someone different would not compare to her greatness.

''Earl-sama?'' asked a female voice that he knew of.

''Yes, Lullubelle?'' he asked and twirled in his chair and she smiled at him.

''Why are you so happy?'' she asked as she moved forward bit by bit.

''Eve~'' was the only thing that he was able to say before returning to the piano and continue writing his messages.

''Eve?'' she asked and came to sit down next to him. He only nodded happily and continued on with the song.

''I'll find her with the song, at the event, only she can sing this song along with me, Road and Allen'' he said and Lullubelle nodded, but confusion struck her beautiful features.

''I only thought you, Road and The Musician knew'' she said and looked at him.

The Earl of Millennium looked at the Noah of Lust with a knowing smile.

''She is the one who created the song, I just used it for the Ark, such a beautiful voice should have not gone to waist'' he said and continued playing the song and a soft and beautiful voice touched the ears of the female Noah, who had been mesmerised by it.

''Is that her voice?'' she asked and received a nod from her master, ''such beauty…'' she trailed off, ''which Noah is she?'' she asked softly and the master stopped playing and looked at her with calm and soft eyes, not the ones that she usually saw that showed insanity, rage and madness, these also held pity.

''The second disciple of Noah, the Noah of life and death'' he said and looked at the piano with longing eyes, ''she's unlike the others… she doesn't have a Noah form, like myself, she's a true beauty, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen'' he said with a soft, calm and adoring tone, ''Eve…'' he said as tears filled up his eyes and he cried over the piano.

''Do you want to help prepare her room with me?'' she offered her master kindly while patting his back in a caring matter.

''Y-yes'' he sniffled as he answered. And the two left the piano room just as Road entered.

''Earl-sama? Do you want me to continue the invitation?'' she asked with a singsong voice.

''Yes please'' he said as Lullubelle and he exited the room. As the two exited the voice started to sing softly again, almost in a whisper of a voice.

The Earl and Lullubelle walked calmly in the halls of the Noah mansion, they had stayed in a needed silence, not to be broken unless needed to be broken at any costs.

''She bore a mask'' he spoke softly and Lullubelled glanced at him, ''she had many many personalities, but I loved them all. She was like a piece of clothing that you always change. Never stayed the same for to often, for protection, from what, I do not know, but I truly loved Eve, but she loved me, as a friend, no as a brother, the brother she never had, nothing more and nothing less'' he said in a cold monotone voice. Lullubelle looked at her master, he looked sad and lifeless, even more then when the 14th betrayed them.

''She vanished, with a fight…against me, like Nea. She fought to save the world she loved, her home… there was always a double meaning in her words and I could never figure out what they were, even now… Eve…'' he said while going through memories that he had of the young female, he would ask Road later to play them out for him.

Lullubelle looked at the Earl, he looked like a kicked puppy, sad and depressed, betrayed even… his love had betrayed him, the family… like Nea had those many years ago. The Earl was ready to welcome back both the 2nd and the 14th with wide, open arms and that Cheshire grin of his. If the Earl believed that everything would turn out fine, then she would to. They soon arrived in front of a cobwebbed and dusty door.

The sing read 'Eve's room' as it hung crookedly on its hinges. Lullubelle reached her hand out and grasped the old door handle firmly, she slowly opened the door as the dust started flying and cobwebs started deforming.

The room was not what she expected, yes, it was clean, yes it was not dusty as she expected, only a fine veil of dust covered the entire contents of the room including the bed. The room was filled with various objects and contraptions, maps and what not, even weaponry laid limp in the calming blue room.

The Earl, without hesitation, waltzed into the room as if there was nothing sallying the floors and walls.

''Just as she left it'' he said and surveyed the entire room, taking in old memories of the girl. He picked up a plain white mask that was lazily put on the desk.

''Her mask?'' said Lullubelle, recovering from the shock and followed her master in.

''She bought it one day, saying that this was the shell of a person she had become, a fraud to her own self, she was only down grading herself, berating even, it was horrible seeing her do that to herself, but I also knew that it was the truth, she built mask after mask, fading from the person she truly was becoming the shell of her true self. The song, the only thing the remained true to herself, she called it the 14th melody, she had created fourteen songs, one for each of us, but the fourteenth was hers and her personal favourite, which she had passed on to the 14th who then learned the song himself, but this all happened indirectly'' he said as he sat on the bed with a soft 'flop' and dust filtered the air.

''Eve… what was she like?'' asked Lullubelle, she wanted to know who had enchanted her master's heart, had him at his knees with only one string.  
''She was beautiful and had an amazing personality and voice'' he let more and more memories fill his cruel and empty heart, ''Nea filled that void after she left, then he too… left. And now I have both back Eve and the 14th'' Lullubelle sat beside the fat man and whispered something into his ear.

''If you loved her, let her free and if she truly loved you for a brother then she will come back… that and every Noah are connected, we can never escape each other, just like Wisely had said'' and she laid her head on his shoulder, ''you'll meet again'' and the Earl start crying as the soft song of the piano continue playing and the voice continued singing.

'' _Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikui kuno tositsukia _

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _

_Watashiha inorituzukeru _

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite _

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _

_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru _

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo''_

The song played and played and replayed in Allen's head, as if unspoken words were trying to reach his mind, the soft voice of the females voice filling his eardrums for a song for him to hear and him only. He hummed the melody as he remembered what the words had meant. The Ark's song, the 14th's melody, he had wondered how the fourteenth had come up with it; he looked himself to see the ever haunting shadow of the fourteenth.

'' How did you create the song?'' he asked to the fourteeth's reflection as the music became more and more present inside his head.

''Not me… taught to… Mistress Eve… her voice is the lady who sings… she has returned and you can find her with… song'' parts were blocked out for him to hear by the ever present music that attacked his brain.

''Eve?'' he said and looked at the mirror more, ''Who's Eve?'' he said and soon the fourteenth just waved at him with that ever present grin of his.

''Eve…? Who could that be…?'' he thought as he laid back on his bed, ''Tim, do you know?'' He asked the little golem as he flew onto his arm. He opened his mouth and a voice that he recognized as the fourteenth. Tim must have recorded it!

''The 2nd? She's the woman who wrote the song?'' and soon another voice replied.

''Yes she did, though she disappeared long ago, she called it the 14th's melody, her last song ever written, her favorite and this song was hers, which she pass down to you, unknowingly, but she would of allowed it'' said the other voice that he could not recognize.

''Allen-kun? Are you okay?'' asked the voice of Lenalee from the other side of the door.

He slowly got up from his bed and responded.

''Yeah'' and made sure that Timcampy stayed shut, he didn't want that little piece of information out and for Levillier to find…

''Nii-san wants us in his office, all of us'' she said, her tone sounded stressed for one reason. He swung his to feet over his bed and onto the floor and walked up to the door. He opened to find Lenalee waiting patiently for him.

''Come on, I still have to find a few other people'' she said and the two of them went to find the other exorcists so that they could get there briefing.

Once everyone was found, they had found Komui sitting with a grave look on his face.

''We've been invited to an event…'' he trailed off as the reflection of light filled his glasses.

''By who?'' asked Lavi, always the curious one.

''By the Noah, it's mandatory for all to come in formal'' and he stood up, ''we are not allowed to decline'' he said and some were confused. What did the Earl want with them apart from their demise.

''In a few days from now the event will take place in London, you must all dress formal for the event and be on your guard'' and with that he sent all the exorcists out. The singing in Allen's head started increasing and increasing, giving him a headache, but was relaxing at the same time.

He felt a tap on his back and when he turned around he saw Lavi's worried face.

''You okay? You look more pale then Kiku, though he was sent to the nurse… poor guy…wonder what's wrong with him though… anyway you seem way out of it'' he had said all in one breath. Allen soon registered all that the rabbit just said.

''Yeah I'm fine and Kiku got sent to the nurse? Why?'' he asked, even though he did not know the Japanese man, he didn't go on any missions yet, so why would he need to see the nurse?

''He's been coughing up a lot of blood lately, that Feliciana girl and the blond, Ludwig I believe, are with him right now'' he said with a pensive look, there was something else he wanted to say and Allen knew it.

''What else is on your mind before I go off and tell them'' said Allen persistently.

Lavi looked hesitant for a second, but gave in to telling his other best friend.

''Kiku's from Japan right? So how did he survive in Japan with all the Akuma and what not? He would of died by now or even be an Akuma himself, the big question is why is he not dead?'' and this caught Allen by surprise, he had never thought of that, but it did make sense.

''Anyway, you should go tell them about what's going on, and tell me if Kiku-chan is alright!'' said Lavi while retreating back to his room.

''Kiku-chan?'' he said questionably

Allen walked in the halls of the dark order while humming the song; he could not conquer it, so why not join it? Once he had gotten to the infirmary, he pushed the doors open a bit to see the three that he was looking for sitting and talking in what seemed like German. The door made a large noise when he opened it and all talking ceased. The girl of the group turned around with a smile.

''Oh Allen! Is there a briefing of some sort?'' she asked with a warm smile with he returned with a small one.

''No, but we were invited to an event that we can't deny and it's in a few days, formal attire. The invitation was from the Earl, and I have no idea what he's planning'' he said to there confused looks.

''Danke'' said the German man and Allen interpreted that as thanks or something along the lines of that.

'' _Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikui kuno tositsukia _

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _

_Watashiha inorituzukeru _

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite _

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _

_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru _

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo'' _

Sang the forgotten voice of the Second Noah, Eve, the Noah of life and death.

**A/N: I actually figured out a plot for this story, now Eve, since the Earl's name is Adam, why not make the fake name of the 2****nd**** Eve. I thought it was cute, and the idea of Eve creating the songs just hit me like that after listening to the episode with the song, because the singers voice is female. Anyway, now for a few reasons that I don't mind shearing for why I was on leave, school has been a bitch, already the beginning of the school year and we have major exams that count for like 50% of our first etape. Other reason is because I got into a fundraiser for La CHU sainte-justine where our school built soap boxes and all that. We were the only ones from my campus and we named our Nyan mobile and yes, it was painted completely in Nyan cat if you are wondering and are team name was Double Rainbow… I had fun with my friend on the bus when we came up with those ideas. Anyway Eve could be anyone, even an Oc, it's just I know who she is and you don't! Oh… and Quebec returned back to her dimension, she had no use in this story now really, unless mind plot bunnies decides otherwise. Anyway, tell me what you think, oh and the reasons I gave you are possibly like 20% of the reasons for why I was on leave, anyway, on my leave had had created like a bunch of stories and I will make a poll and you guys can vote for which one you want! Well authoress note done… I think I said everything I had to so…**

**Read, Write and Review! **

**Especially Read and Review, Write as well!**


	5. Book

**A/N: I'm actually in the grove of the story at the moment so here comes chapter five and thank you Akumu for reviewing, yes, I'm back, but for a while…I might go MIA again, but I'll try not to. So can you guess who Eve is? I just want to see if you guys know if she's a character already in the story or if she will be an Oc? Though you might be surprised by whom she is, I think I'll try to reveal who she is this, or next chapter. Oh and I've been listening to Tsunaida te ni kisuwo which is the title for the 14****th**** melody, I suggest to watch the video, and that's were I got the lyrics from, though I had to correct them and make sure that they followed song. Which they kind of did. Anyway if you like the plot, reviews will be appreciated. Thanks!**

The Earl of Millennium was overjoyed, all the invitations were sent out, only a few days till he would be reunited with his Eve… he remembered dancing with her one night, a night of a starry sky and a crescent moon, just as if it was yesterday.

_A piano was laid elegantly in the corner of the furnished room. Two people slowly danced along to the long forgotten music that they had continued to hum. A man in formal attire with a top hat lead a young woman with short hair in a red dress. He held her waist while she hummed the song that she had loved so much._

''_Eve, is that your name?'' asked the man softly as the woman stopped her humming to face the man's eyes which sparkled in the moonlight._

''_No, my name's'' and the name was blurred out from the memory, not wanted to be remembered, ''but call me Eve, they'll burn me alive if they find out who I am'' she said as dread filled her soft voice that always warmed the Earl's heart._

''_Eve, ironic, my name is Adam and you are Eve, like in the old garden when god created the world, Adam the first man and Eve, the first female'' and he held a grin while trying to led her on._

''_I don't love you like that, you're like the brother I never had, and that's how I want it to stay, forever, I can't fall in love with you… and I probably never will, but out there, there will be somebody who loves you, but that person is not me'' she said while backing away from the man._

_The Earl's grin dropped, the one who had won his heart had declined him, though she made a good point, but he did not understand it. He marvelled his thoughts to only be broken out of them by the start of the piano._

'' _Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikui kuno tositsukia _

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _

_Watashiha inorituzukeru _

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaida te ni kisuwo_

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite _

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _

_Watashiha inorituzukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaida te ni kisuwo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

_Tsunaida te ni kisuwo''_

_He had become enchanted by the beautiful voice that he heard sing in perfect melody with the piano, the slick white piano that made a perfect piece of furniture for this painted black room._

''_You have a beautiful voice'' he said while approaching the girl that sat on the white piano bench._

''_Thank you'' she said without turning around, she stood up and faced the Earl, ''your room is to black, anyone could fade away'' she had said as a black cloak appeared around her figure and her eyes changed to red, ''like myself'' she said as she vanished into the blackness of the room._

''_Are your eyes always red when you change?'' asked the Earl, it was a stupid question, but it was the first thing that he had thought of._

''_Most of the time, yes, but sometimes they do stay there naturel __colour''__ her voice sounded out from the darkness._

_The Earl just nodded in understanding, he soon sat at the piano himself and tried playing the song, but he had played it at a lower key then the original high keys. He played on for the rest of the night as Eve sang along with the melody of the piano, sometime he went into the higher case, and he usually stayed in the lower cases._

''Earl-sama?'' said the soft voice of Road Kamelot; ''are you alright, you're crying'' she said and walked up to the fat man. The Earl took off his fat man disguise and bent down in front of the little girl that was the eldest of the Noah, so far.

''Do you want to go shopping with me?'' he asked and the girl's eyes brightened up at that thought.

''Yes!'' she squealed as the two of them headed to one of her doors and onto the streets of London. The two walked around in the busy streets of the 19th century London.

''Where do you want to go?'' he asked the blunette as she looked at a variety of stores on the street, soon one picked her interest.

''There!'' she pointed out and soon pulled him along, across the street. He looked through the vitrine to see that it was a tailor shop, with beautiful fabrics on the inside.

Road pushed the door open and the bell rang to let the owner know that there were costumers.

''Hello'' said a man while coming out from the back of the shop and appearing with what looked like a multitude of fabrics.

''I was wondering when you would be coming'' he said with a sly smile as he gestured for them over to the fitting area. The man took some measuring tape and fitted the two, around the chest, thigh, arms, waist, length and size. With that done he had told them to come back the next day for his creations to be finished.

The Earl pushed the door open this time and the bell for the shop rang and the exited onto the busy streets that were already dark out, only the streetlights fuelled by gas were giving them enough light to see.

''Let's go home to the family'' said the Earl before disappearing into the door created by Road to the black ark.

* * *

Allen was sprawled on his bed, the music would not leave him alone for one second that it had started to make him sleepy. Timcampy was nuzzled into his hair as his tail was rolled around his neck. Today had been one weird one, Kanda had challenged Honda to a sword fight which had ended pretty fast even for his liking.

_Allen was walking calmly in the halls of the order, humming to the song that was always in his head._

''_I want to know how you survived in Japan when it's supposed to be clear of most human life'' he had heard Kanda say to the black haired man, who's face had gone deadly pale from that statement. He couldn't answer and Kanda had taken that as him not telling him._

''_Then we fight, if I win you tell me and if you win, which I highly doubt will happen, you are free to say what you want'' he had said and Honda nodded his head in agreement. The two them made their way over to a training room and everyone stopped dead in their tracks to see the two Japanese men enter. The two of them stopped to take their position on either side of the dojo floor. People after people filled in to see the fight that everyone knew Kanda was going to win. Both adversaries drew their katanas._

_Allen stood at close to the doorway and saw to figures starting to leave._

''_You guys aren't staying?'' he had asked the two people._

''_No, the outcome is an obvious one'' said Ludwig while turning to the fight. Allen had heard a small sound and one-person fall to the floor and a katana being put back in its hilt._

''_And Kiku won'' said Feliciana while smiling and waving to her friend who had soon joined them after saying a few words to Kanda. People just gasped at what had happened. Kanda, being beaten in sword fighting? That was unheard of! But it had just happened right before there eyes._

* * *

Allen just looked up at the sky and sighed, some things were getting stranger and stranger each and every single day. Everything didn't make sense anymore, he knew someone was playing with him, put what could he do? He knew he was being played with.

'Do not worry Allen, you will soon meet Eve' said the Fourteenth's shadow.

''Eve? What do you know of her?'' he asked while sitting up.

'I know nothing since I had never meet her, only her voice when I played the song' and the shadow continued grinning at him with that grin of his, 'but go to the Ark, some of your answers lie there' he said before disappearing to who knows were.

''The Ark? Great, now none of my question will be answered because I'm not allowed on the Ark'' he said as he let his back fall down onto the bed, his white hair covering his face.

''But maybe…'' he had started saying before getting up and exiting the room, no one would be in the science department at this hour, most of them would be eating, and then he could get out while using that secret exit that Nea had told him about. His plan was perfect… but it did not go out as he planed. On the way he was grabbed by Komui who had gathered all of the exorcists and some of the scientists to try on clothes for the formal that they were going to.

After everyone had been given clothes to try on, everyone was wearing something from the country that they were born in, like Miranda, Ludwig and Gillian were wearing German style attire, as were Roderich and Elisabeta wearing something similar to that style. Kanda and Honda were wearing yukatas, Komui, Lenalee and Yao were all wearing Chinese styled outfits, Feliciana and Lovina were both wearing Italian styled dress, Madeline was wearing a British styled dress as well as Alice, while Nine was wearing a formal one strap dress. He, Lavi, Reever, Tiedoll, Sokaro, Johnny, Antonio, Francis, Alfred and a few others were wearing suits. While as contrary to them, he was wearing a top hat. Ivan was wearing what seemed like a Russian styled attire.

''Okay! Thank you all for coming and trying these things, everyone except for Cross is here, but he already knows so it doesn't matter'' he said while waving his hands, ''now, we need to know why the Earl was doing what he was doing, we only have a day before leaving, I give you that much time, you may leave'' he said as he had let everyone leave his office and sleep on those words.

* * *

The nations left the large office while looking at one another with neutral faces, most of them made there way to a room that they had found on some of the few first days that they had arrived at the black order. Once sat down a ready, they had finally begun a serious meeting for once.

''Do any of you know the Millennium Earl is?'' asked Britain and all of them gave blank expressions.

''From what Lenalee had told me, he is the leader of the Noah clan and is the one to create the Akuma, I still know very little, but there are a lot of books on him in the library'' said Italy, which was a but helpful.

''Thank you Italy, and don't worry, I found remember a spell from my book that can make no one hear us'' said England as a few let out a breath they did not know they were holding.

''What do we know on the Black order?'' said France as he took control.

''It's controlled by the Vatican up in Italy, but not very fond of the black order or anything unnatural really'' said Madeline in her whispery voice.

''Doesn't surprise me if they don't like them… they rarely like anything supernatural, take the witch trials for example, many were tortured and burned and all were innocent, though they were overjoyed when Jesus was resurrected, I seriously wonders what goes through there heads…'' said Romano which to some agreed to this, the witch trials were… one hell of and experience…

''So what do we do?'' asked China.

''I for one will find my book'' said England.

''Well figure it out later, for now we need to sleep'' said Spain and people agreed before heading to their rooms for the night.

Italy had started humming a song and her sister looked at her.

''What are you humming?'' she had asked her and the response that she had got had not really given her anything.

''I don't know, I just started getting this melody'' she said before returning to humming. The two walked back in silence to their room, only the hum of the melody comforting the silence.

* * *

The Earl returned the next day with Road to the tailor store to go get there outfits for the event that would take place the next day, Road's reaction to the dress was one of excitement and joy, she had just loved the dress that had been made for her.

A lace green dress had been made for her with white trimmings. They said there thanks to the man who only bowed and disappeared to the back of the shop again.

The two of them returned to the mansion to prepare for the event, it did not take long to decorate the ballroom with the Akumas doing most to the work. The day had gone by fast and soon the entire family was seated at the round table and all eat together.

''Earl-sama? Is there really two new Noah?'' asked David.

''Yeah? Are there?'' followed Jesdero.

''Yes'' said the Earl with a nod and the two looked ecstatic about that happening, two new members of the family, this meant someone else to dump there work on!

''Who are the Noah?'' asked Wisely.

This statement followed many nods.

''Eve and the Noah of Emotions'' he said and this picked the people who did not know, curiosities.

''Eve? Which Noah is she?'' asked the twins.

''The Noah of Life and Death, Lero'' said the little umbrella from his corner.

''You mean Judge?'' asked David.

''Yes and no'' he said and the rest of the supper was resumed in silence.

* * *

That same day, the black order was in utter chaos thanks to a certain Lee. Robots attacked the entire black order, mostly male, to 'stay away from his darling little Lenalee' and said girl kicked Komui, multiple, times.

Lavi had found himself cooped up in the library all day that day, away from the robots, he was walking through the shelves while reading a book when he fell onto someone, who had a squishy chest. And that's when he knew he had fallen on a girl.

''Sorry'' he said while getting himself up, but he had mentally said (read: yelled) 'strike!'

''No, it's my fault'' said an Italian accented voice that he had recognized as Feliciana's, her cheeks had a flush of pink in them, and you dropped your book she said while handing him the book.

''Thanks'' he said while taking it while she gave her welcome and left back into the library shelves.

Lavi soon resumed his book hunt, he had overheard Allen talk about some called Eve, the second Apostle of the Noah, the Noah of Life and Death, this had gotten him curious and he wanted to know who this second apostle was. He had looked in book after book all day long; he was so rapped up in his reading that it blocked out the entire world around him. After a few hours of intense searching he had found a little on the subject.

'Eve, last seen in the 13 hundreds, unlike the rest of the Noah family, she does not want to destroy the planet, but in her words, 'save the planet that she had fallen in love with'. She is the creator of the fourteenth melody and was the Noah of Life and Death. Nothing more is known on her subject except that her name is not Eve'

He put the book down on the large pile of books beside him and was carried off into sleep by the soft humming's of a female voice.

* * *

England had been getting more and more concerned, she had gone searching through the library that same say as Lavi and Italy, though she stayed out of sight, she had learned a bit more on the count and his clan of Noah. In total, fourteen Noah existed, the first being the Earl himself, the second being a woman named Eve who disappeared completely from history achieves in the 13th century. The third being the Noah of Emotions, the fourth being Joyd, the fifth being desires, wisdom, mercy, wrath, Road, bondomu (10th and 11th), Rasutoru and the thirteenth being Judge. He had found pictures of some of the old Noah's and the ones before the invention of pictures, paintings and some of the people's in the painting looked familiar to her. Though she was soon pulled out of the library by America saying that she needed air from that stuffy library.

* * *

The day passed on quiet calmly for her then, now all that she needed was to find her book, though she had a suspicion that it was in that large library, she would go searching tonight. As nightfall struck, she made her way off to the library, slowly opening to be greeted by humming to her ears. As she passed the rows of books, she came across the comical sight of the bookman jr. fast asleep on the floor. The humming became louder and louder as she approached where she believed her book was. As she turned passed the bookshelf, she had tripped onto someone who was spread out on the floor with a pile of books. As she picked herself up from the cold floor, she came face to face with the person she least expected in the library.

''Sorry, Ar-Alice'' said the voice of the Italian auburn haired girl as she picked up some of the books that she must have already read.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked the Italian.

''I'm reading, what are you doing?'' she asked with an innocent face.

''Looking for my book'' she said while facing her new opponent, the bookshelves.

''Do you want help?'' she had asked and England was a bit hesitant, but allowed it in the end.

They searched most of the night, as constellation after constellation passed through the small window. As the darkness from the outside became less dark and as the sun started making it's way over from the EST, and finally sunrise hit and both of them had fallen asleep.

''What do you think happened?'' asked Russia as he looked at the two who had book after book after book pilled around them.

''I do not know'' said Japan as he bent down and picked up one of the open books, which had happened to be one on the Noah family. Though he put it back down as he heard one of the two yawned.

''Kiku, Ivan, what are you guys doing here?'' said the voice of England as she got up from her sitting position, forgetting that there was someone using her as a pillow, said person using her as a pillow fell face first onto the floor.

''Owwww'' said the person's voice that was muffled by the enormous amounts of books.

''Sorry Feli'' said England as she turned around to look at the hurt Latin country.

''It's okay'' she said as pulled herself up from the floor, she then faced the bookshelf and her face went to excitement.

''I found it!'' she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, which definitely woke them up.

''The book?'' asked Alice as she turned around and looked excited because it was indeed her book.

''Yes!'' she exclaimed and both of the two girls high-fived each other.

She then took the book of the shelf and put it in one of her pockets.

''We have been rooking for you most of the morning'' said Japan.

''Really?'' said England as she rubbed her neck, ''sorry'' she said.

''Da, but we must go now because we are leaving soon'' said Russia with the smile that was always on his face. They all soon left to go and get ready for that event that was taking place on that day.

* * *

The Earl was in his human form, sitting patiently at one of the table at one of the estates that he had bought, everything was ready now all he needed to do was wait and play his cards carefully and play the song at it's original notes, not the ones that he usual plays, all he needed to do was make it loud enough for her to hear and she would start singing to the song, then she would be back in the clan forever with the 14th also back and the large emptiness in his small heart would be filled.

Now, he just had to wait.

* * *

**A/n: done! So please tell me if you liked it or not, and I don't mind criticism, now, tell me if I'm playing mind games with you? Because I just want to know oh, and you believe Eve is who? On other terms,**

**Read, Write and Review.**


	6. Song

**A/N: hi! just wanted to let you know I'm alive and kicking and not possibly dead from a zombie attack or killed by a madman with a knife who likes to cross-dress! so yeah... if you're wondering, yes, i am going to get hit by Freinkinstorm or whatever you call it... and I don't know what's going to happen. That is all, for now.**

The Earl sat patiently as guest after guest filled into the large estate. Faces greeted him, new and old, by ambassadors and commoners all the same. As more and more time passed people arrived.

''Hello Adam'' said the female voice of the ambassador of France.

''Miss Messier, it is an honour to have you again'' he said as he bent down to kiss the female's hand, whose face had flushed red from the affection that he had shown. The woman soon left into the large crowed that composed of mask less faces, people who did not look like his Eve. He soon saw a speak of snow white hair in the large crowed of people and his grin had returned to his beautiful human features.

''There here'' he said and Road's expression became that of joy.

''Allen is here?'' she asked like a little lost puppy and the Earl just nodded.

He soon made his way up on the stage where a black piano rested in front of the large windows that let in the moonlight. He tapped his glass with a spoon and the resounding action made everyone hush down.

''I have gathered you all here for a special event, now let's begin'' he said as he sat on the piano set and played a song on the piano, who would be saving 'that' song for last.

Allen and co walked around in the crowed ballroom once they had arrived.

Lavi let out a low whistle, ''this place is huge'' he had said and Allen nodded in agreement.

''Well it is our estate'' said the voice of Road from behind Allen which had made both of them jump, ''come on! Let's dance'' she said as she took his hand and pulled him off to a crowded area that would make them none visible for anyone.

''So Allen~'' started Road as she place her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward to whisper something into his ear, ''how much do you know about Mistress Eve'' she said with a large grin and his face blanked a bit, Road only giggled softly at his reaction, ''I guess you do know a bit, tell me, what do you know~? Hum?'' she said to him as Allen regained his composure.

''Possibly as much as you do'' he said while passing her on to a gentleman who wanted to dance with her.

''You're no fun!'' she said in a pouty face as he only waved at her with an evil grin. He soon turned on his steps and walked over to find Lenalee sitting on a chair looking a bit bored.

''Do you want to dance?'' he asked her as he laid his hand out for her to take. She looked at him and smiled.

''Sure, but let's stay out of Nii-san's view and hearing range'' she said with a small laugh and the two took of for the floor, Allen's hands on her hips and Lenalee's hands on his shoulders. The two had danced for a while and had become oblivious to everything around them, even Komui's screaming. Once that they saw everyone parting from the dance floor, they followed as well and took places around the boundaries of the room. People's heads turned to look at the man who had took the middle of the room with a white piano, in the contrary to the black one that was on the stage.

Link surveyed everything from up above, something didn't fell right to him and he was going to make sure that the Earl didn't do something.

The Earl stepped forth into center scene where everyone was watching, well almost everyone, there were some vagabonds on the patio.

''Now for the reason for why I all invited you here'' he said as he sat down on the piano bench and looked over the piano, ''first the low key and then the original, those of you who I told to leave, leave'' he had said and a lot of the human population within the room had left. He looked around and grinned, everything was ready to kill two birds with one stone; all he had to do was get it right. He started playing the song and Allen's faced paled, the Ark's song… he was trying to get Eve out with the song… the singing in his head had intensified ten some as he put his hand on the table to support his weight.

''Allen-kun, are you alright?'' asked the worried voice of Lenalee and Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Reever, Komui and Johnny had joined in their group.

''Moyashi-chan you all right?'' asked Lavi as he bent down to see the whitenette's face.

''Yeah, but I'm not the one to worry about. I know what the Earl is planning'' he said and Komui's voice seemed to be relieved, but then realisation struck and his features went pale.

''Is he trying to bring you to their side?'' he asked worriedly,

''I believe that's part of it, but no, the Earl is trying to find Eve'' and it was Lavi's turn to turn pale.

''You mean the second Noah?'' he asked in a hush voice, which they had heard.

''How do you know?'' asked Allen

''I looked it up in the library'' he said with a shrug.

''Who's Eve?'' asked Reever.

''The Noah of life and death, but Eve's not her real name plus she hasn't been seen since the 13th century, but it's impossible for her to be alive, but it doesn't add up that there weren't other reincarnations of her'' said Lavi as he looked at his friend who looked even more pale.

''That doesn't add up, but how do we know it's her?'' asked Krory.

''She's the voice of the ark's song, the one we heard on the Ark, that's how you'll know it's her'' said Allen as he looked around the room to see if anyone was in the same state as him, but there was no one.

Applauds filled the air as the Earl finished his song. He bowed as applauds came in a never-ending sea. Once they died down, he spoke.

''That was my version of the song that a friend of mine created long ago, here is the original version'' he said as he sat down and the music started to play, but it was rusty, the Earl knew it wasn't good enough for Eve to come out, so he stopped, took a deep breath and tried again. The first notes came softly and as he expected to only here the singer in his head, he was over joyed to hear it coming to his eardrums, his Eve had been found!

Allen paled even more then he did before, as the song took him over.

''Eve…'' he trailed off as his eyes became lifeless and he started singing the melody along with the female's.

''Allen?'' asked Lavi as he saw his friend walk away, he soon caught up to him, but stopped when he heard the female's voice, he had heard it before, only the day before. He turned his head to the side as his eyes widened to see the face of the singer.

''Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite'' started the voice as the entire ballroom turned around to the unidentified singer. Her eyes were lifeless and held no expression.

''No… she's Eve?'' said Lavi as he faced the person that he had gotten to know pretty well because of her mostly being in the library.

''Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume'' she sang as she walked down the stairs slowly. The Earl grinned, Eve had not changed a bit, this was his Eve!

''Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikui kuno tositsukiga

Ikutu inoriwo kaeshitemo'' people listened to her sing the beautiful melody that struck there eardrums, a small smile formed on there lips.

''Watashiha inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisuwo'' she continued her walk down the steps as a black cloak started to appear on her, from behind you could see the people that she must have been with before looking completely confused, but then followed after her.

''Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite

Ikizuku haino naka no hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume'' she said this verse as she reached the floor and a small 'clack' resounded and she faced the Earl with lifeless eyes.

''Ginno hitomini yuagu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikui kuno tositsukiga

Ikutu inoriwo kaeshitemo'' she walked forward slowly, but with an outstretch hand as her black cloak followed the demand and came from it a scythe. The Earl's features paled a bit as he remembered that she still might fight for her life to save her planet that she had loved.

''Watashiha inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisuwo

Watashisa inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisuwo'' after the final two verses, her eyes filled with life again and had that evil grin that appeared on her face, people applauded through the halls. Allen eyes filled with life once again as he looked around the room that he was in as he looked in front of him, he saw a black clock, one that looked almost like his innocence.

''14th, stand back, this is my fight'' said a female voice that he had recognized from being with her for weeks. She turned her head and smiled at him as he heard the Noah in his head telling him to comply with her orders.

''Earl, it has been a while'' she said while holding her scythe tightly. She walked forward and soon went into a sprint of a run as she raised her scythe, ''now we'll be even!'' she yelled as she swung her scythe down, waiting for something to hit the floor, but it never happened.

''As lovely as usual I always see'' he said sarcastically from behind her while holding his sword up. The exorcists knew there was going to be a full on fight so they wanted to help.

''Stand back, this is my fight'' she said while facing them and giving them a cold glare if they could not comply, it even rivalled Kanda's!

''Like we'd let someone like you do this alone'' said Kanda as he withdrew his sword.

''Kiku, Ludwig, Cross, are you guys in?'' she asked them with a smile as the three men approached.

''It's been a while'' said Cross while drawing his judgement.

''Yeah well we can do the welcomes later'' she said while holding her scythe defensively as the Earl started to clap in his hands with his ever-present smile.

''Eve, I have to admit, you have not changed much as you still wear these'' he said while holding up a white mask with no expression.

''Where did you get that?'' she said angrily.

''Found~ it~'' he said while tossing it to her as her cloak caught it perfectly and placed it on her face.

As the Earl was about to say something, he felt a sword on his throat.

''Make a move and I'll kill the Noah inside of you'' said the threatening voice of Allen who was being held up thanks to his cloak.

''oh~ so unfair, for you… Akuma!'' yelled the Earl as he disappeared from Allen and Akuma filled into the large room, all normal humans were starting to clear out as the Akuma were filling in.

''I smell exorcists and…'' said the Akuma that looked like a snake with large red eyes and a spiked tail.

''Noah'' said what looked like a sort of humanoid with multiple tails.

The Akuma filled in the room like a swarm of bees to its nest.

''Attack!'' yelled what seemed to be like the leader, a level three Akuma. The exorcists took no waist of time in fighting the Akuma, as they were out numbered, but not outmatched.

Lovina activated her innocence and tried shooting level one Akuma, which she seemed to be succeeding at.

''Lovi!'' yelled Antonio as the brunette turned around to be face to face with a level three Akuma.

''The Earl will be pleased~'' said the Akuma as it outstretched it's hand, but was cut in half by sharp hands.

''You don't touch my sister'' said Feliciana as she attacked the Akuma without hesitation.

''Mistress? Why?'' asked the Akuma as it slowly started to disintegrate into nothing.

''You'll find out once you pass'' she said as she lifted her mask to give it a warm smile and waved bye to the Akuma with the hand that she had cut him with.

''Feli, what's going on?'' she asked as she shot a level one that was behind her sister.

''You forgot?'' she said innocently as recognition rose on her face, ''ohhh, you'll remember…sooner or later'' she said while raising her hands in a shrug as her cape went to attack a level two.

Allen watched from the corner of his eye what had just happened, everything still didn't make sense to him and he was going to get answers. He activated his innocence and started attacking the Akuma that were causing people trouble. He moved back and forth, using cross grave to destroy multiple Akuma, who kept on coming in swarms.

Earlier,

Feliciana walked out of the crowed and up to a patio with her two friends, who also wanted to watch from the sidelines.

''I ferr rike something bad is going to happen'' said Kiku while looking over the entire room.

''Ja'' said Ludwig as he leaned against the wall, ''since we're alone, I need to ask you something'' he said while facing the female that stood in front of him. She turned and looked at him curiously.

''Vee, what do you want to ask?'' she asked with an innocent expression that made him blush.

''You've been acting weird ratery'' said Kiku and she looked at both men.

''I have? Sorry…it's just that there have been something's on my mind'' she said while looking up at the starry sky while placing her arms on the fence that prevented her from falling.

''Like what?'' asked the blond while going next to her on one side and the brown eyed man on the other.

''I keep on hearing a song that sounds familiar, but it's not in Italian or English'' she said and let out a sigh, ''nothings made sense since coming here'' she mumbled out morbidly.

''We'rr be back and soon you won't be a girr anymore'' said Japan brightly.

''Yeah, I have that to look forward to…'' she said and looked up at the clear night sky, ''let's not waste the night away!'' she said while taking both of there hands as they ran off in a direction and passed a few people, Gillian, not wanting to be in the mushy love thing that Elisabeta and Roderich had going on, joined the small party of three.

''So…how do you think we're getting back?'' said Gillian while looking over the railing at the huge crowed.

''I don't know, but we'll worry about it later'' said Italy while taking Ludwig's hand and decided to dance to the music, the German was a little hesitant about the Italian's action, but caved in in the end.

As the music stopped playing and footsteps were heard, they had gone back to what looked like the other German had left.

''Gil-chan has been taken by Ivan'' he said with a small smile on his lips.

''Now, for the reason I invited you all here'' said a voice as they turned around to see a man sitting at a white piano in the middle of the ballroom, ''first the low key and then the original, those of you who I told to leave, leave'' and they saw a lot of them exiting the large room. The man then started playing his song.

As he started playing, Feliciana had grabbed her head in pain.

''Ita-cha, are you aright?'' asked Kiku as he faced the brunette.

''No…the, the song…it's hurts'' she said as she gripped her head even more and supported her weight on the railing.

''_It's time'' _said a female voice, no her own voice from inside her head.

''Who's there?'' she asked while turning around, but to see no one, only darkness.

A female, who looked exactly like herself, appeared before her.

'' _Sorry myself, centuries ago there had been an accident and almost all the memories from this world had been forgotten. Now I can fight against the Earl for trying to destroy our world and me… I mean us, sorry, not used to talking for two people. Though you are not the only to forget, there are…others as I could put it, who are from our world that could travel through them. Take Judge as an example! He's from our world, but he decided to stay here, saying that here was worth fighting for, plus he dead, so staying here was his only option unless he wanted to be like Grampa Rome, a wondering spirit'' said herself with a shrug._

''Judge? And traveling through worlds? I think I need an explanation'' she said before falling under her own weight from pain.

''_Fight it!_'' yelled herself, but the music was over whelming as the two became under a trance and sang.

''Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite'' she sang as she opened her lifeless eyes and took her first steps towards the piano.

''_I'll take over, then you'll start remembering and I'll explain'' _said the voice of herself in her head.

''Ita-chan?'' asked Japan as he looked at the Latin country who was lifeless.

''Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume'' she sang as she walked down the stairs slowly. The blond looked at the Japanese man who's face had become neutral as ever.

''What's she saying?'' asked the blond.

''She sings a song that I had not heard for a very long time'' he said as the two followed their friend

''Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikui kuno tositsukiga

Ikutu inoriwo kaeshitemo'' people listened to her sing the beautiful melody that struck there eardrums, a small smile formed on there lips.

''Watashiha inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisuwo'' she continued her walk down the steps as a black cloak started to appear on her, behind her, Germany and Japan slowly looked confused as they followed her down the stairs.

''Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite

Ikizuku haino naka no hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume'' she said this verse as she reached the floor and a small 'clack' resounded and she faced the Earl with lifeless eyes.

''Ginno hitomini yuagu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikui kuno tositsukiga

Ikutu inoriwo kaeshitemo'' she walked forward slowly, but with an outstretch hand as her black cloak followed the demand and came from it a scythe. The Earl's features paled a bit as he remembered that she still might fight for her life to save her planet that she had loved. And she saw that look through her lifeless eyes and mentally grinned.

''What's she doing?'' asked a confused England from the sides as she pulled the two people that she was with; the thirteen nations were in a small group watching what the fourteenth one was doing.

They then all looked at Romano, who was just as confused as them.

''What? I have no idea what she's doing!'' she said in her defense.

''Watashiha inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisuwo''

''Then what is she doing aru?'' asked China.

''As the Hero, I'll go ask!'' he said loudly, but no one had heard him.

''Da and got get chopped in half by that scythe at the same time'' said Russia as he pointed to the scythe that was held tightly in her hands, all just noticing it for the first time.

''I did not see that'' said America as the rest sweat dropped at the idiot.

''Watashisa inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisuwo''

As she stopped singing, people applauded and as they saw, and evil grin appeared on her face as some shuddered at said action, it was as bad as Russia!

''Okay, something is definitely wrong if we're scared of Italy'' said Austria as they listened to her talk, like if they were old friends. She then charged at the Earl.

''What is she doing?'' asked all the nations simultaneously.

Present time (where I left off)

The Akuma were becoming less and less numerous as they kept on getting exorcised by the exorcists (with the help of inspector Link), all level ones had been defeated, the only ones were level twos and threes, luckily there was no level fours.

''This way!'' yelled an Akuma before being shot directly in the head by Americas pistol.

''How many are left?'' he had asked while shooting another directly in it's head.

''Do you want to count?'' asked England sarcastically as she magically killed another one with the help of her fairy friends.

The Earl watched from above with Road by his side. He grinned, he had found Eve, now all he had to do was lure her out and get her to join his side, with Allen-kun. It would all happen, he just knew it; he just had to fulfill the prophecy and make this horrid planet into his play land that he could mould into his own personal image with the rest of the family.

''This is Eve?'' asked Road as she laded on the umbrella comfortably.

''Yes, and no, something is missing'' he had said as he looked more and more closely. ''Her memories…'' said Road while standing up on the umbrella, ''some of her memories are blocked'' she said and faced the Earl, ''why not go back and tell the others of this development'' she said with a grin as the Earl nodded and changed back to a fat man.

They fought more and more as the Akuma started knowing there demise was to come, as Kanda cut the last Akuma in half, clapping came through the halls.

''Good, good, seize her'' said the voice that they had all recognized as Leverrier's.

''Sir, she has done nothing wrong'' said Link as he went next to him.

Crows appeared next to the Italian who looked at them with a neutral look.

''I hope you had fun Leverrier'' she said before getting hit on the neck on a pressure point and falling on the ground with a thud. The cloak disappearing with that action.

''Restrain her and bring her back to the order-'' but before he could finish, he received a gun shot right next two the head, no make that two.

''Put her down'' said both men simultaneously with a cold look on there faces.

''Cross and … whoever your name is, cease fire and stand down, she's under my derestriction down, being a Noah and all'' he had said coldly.

''You can't do that! She's my sister!'' yelled Lovina madly while approaching the limp figure of the other half of Italy.

''Stand down and stay back! She's a threat to us all'' said a Crow from the crowded of Crows (I'm not sure how many time is used the word 'crow' in this text already, but there's a lot).

''Yeah right like she's a threat, you don't know her like we do'' said Prussia who was right beside Hungary who was nodding her head in agreement as were many others.

''Now, pray tell how you all know each other because it all says here that you all come from different countries'' said Leverrier with a grin, he had gotten a number up on them as he saw them turn slightly pale.

''As I thought, take her back to the order, let's go'' he said as they exited, the Crow soon followed after with the prisoner in there care as they made there way to the train station.

''what's going to happen now?'' asked Austria to the others.

''we try and contact home'' said England as they all left behind the exorcists who were secretly talking with each other.

**A/N: Was that a cliffhanger? Anyway now you know Eve is and the plot is going to get deeper with sub-plots from there. This is actually, I believe, my first ever story where the plots have sub-plots and the sub-plots have sub-plot and those sub-plots have sub-plots and blah blah blah... no, I'm just going with the first two to not make your head hurt to much. Anyway, how do you believe that Cross knows Eve and how does Feliciana/Eve know Leverrier, oh and I'm going to do a poll for who should be a Noah and what not because there are some that I know that I want to make Noah so... just go look at it!**


	7. Occidental and Oriental

**A/N: sorry for the delay in the work, I just had a bit of a few problems and school exams, a lot of them... being a second year is hard! anyway, sorry Akumu... maybe next chapter? anyway hope you enjoy! oh and those who read my Untitled story... possibly won't update until december... yeah... the chapter is THAT long! anyway... happy rememberance day for my Fellow Canadians out there! oh... if i wrote a book, would any of you guys read it? and sorry if I wrote rememberance wrong... anyway, here's the awaited for chapter seven. enjoy ti while it lasts.**

* * *

Norway stood patiently with the other nations in a large room, they had gotten nervous when they didn't hear America's obnoxious voice anymore and they had been gone for more then a few weeks, and they wanted answers.

''Everyone calm down'' said Norway as he looked at everyone who had gathered. They were a lot, yes, the rest of the Nordics, Russia's sisters (double D and Marry me… hey, that rimed!), some Americans (Mexico, Cuba, Costa Rica, Quebec, Brazil, Hawaii, etc.… but no other states or provinces) other Europeans (Portugal, the Baltics, Switzerland and Liechtenstein…etc.…) other Asiatic countries (Taiwan, Hong Kong and all his firework glory, South Korea, surprisingly North Korea, Viet-Nam, Philippines, Indonesia, etc.…) and the Oceanians (Australia, New-Zealand, Polonaise Francaise, Fiji, and others…).

''You know, they've been missing for over a few weeks now and it all leads back to two people'' said Brazil while looking at the two people who were beside each other, one calm and one neutral, ''so where have they gone two?'' she asked with a calm voice, no emotions shown.

''Sorry, but we don't know ourselves, they'll return when they return'' said Quebec as she put her feet up on the table and relaxed back into the chair.

''May be weeks, months, years and millenniums for all we know, but the only thing that I know is that it's gone to take a while'' she said while eyeing them all with her brown eyes, ''the question is if you guys can wait around and stand by to this?'' she said with a smirk as her hair covered her eyes.

''Well I for one will not let it stand by'' said Poland, ''Hungary is one of my best friends and I will get her back'' he said while standing up and he looked around clueless, ''like now were do I like go?'' he asked as he waved his head back and forth in cluelessness.

''Poland…'' said Lithuania with a sigh and looking down.

''Your spirits are high, I appreciate that, but you'll have to wait for when the time is right'' she said as she got up and started to walk to the exit, ''remember that'' she said while closing her eyes and tilting her head a bit to the left and smiled.

The room stayed silent, as the atmosphere was unreadble. A large breaking noise was heard and a few swears in a few languages. They sweatdropped.

''What's wrong with her?'' they asked with funny faces.

Seconds turned into minutes, that turned into hours, it had been just under 2 hours as most of the nations from early walked about in the complex, some stayed seated, trying to think the situation over, some even got paper to write down there thoughts.

Switzerland was one of those people to write his thoughts down, along with Turkey and Greece (who for once, and only in this situation, were working together to bring back Japan).

''I believe…it has…something…to do with…history'' all three of them had said before taking out long and large pieces of papers (and whiteboards…) Liechtenstein, was just looking through the doorway, a bit of hair hiding her face.

''So if we remember correctly, there were weird disturbances from who knows when to the 15th century, right?' said Vash as he wrote it down and the two others nodded.

''So what your saying is that it has to do with things that happened before and around the 15th century?'' said Turkey and they all thought for a moment.

''Well there was the conquer of the Byzantine Empire, the girl was fierce and I had meet her a few time before, but she disappeared every so often…'' he said while rubbing his head.

''Byzantine Empire had a personification?'' Switzerland asked confused, he would have heard of it, right? Most of them would of, but it only seemed that Turkey did.

''Yeah…a girl I had meet…numerous times… sweet…smiley…energetic…fierce fighter and great cook… a monster at times… like her father wanted and her sister… I met her a bit…less often because…she was far away…'' Greece said as his cats came up to him and meowed.

Switzerland wrote down Oriental (Byzantine) and Occidental. He then looked at the two, ''what else?'' and he got thinking looks.

''The discovery of America, the continent, not the missing fool'' said Turkey as he snapped his fingers.

Switzerland wrote down the name of the navigator, Christopher Columbus.

'' An Italian from Spain, so we don't have more answers on him'' he said as he wrote DEAD END, right next to his name.

''What about the massacre of Venice (a/n: okay, I'm inventing this, I'm pretty darn sure that this didn't happen)…or the one in France…the name escapes me'' said Greece as Switzerland wrote down more and more information about what had happened before those times and about most of the bizarre phenomenon that had occurred in Europe, mostly around Italy.

The three looked at each other and more and more people entered there little brainstorming room, now most of the people were seated and some were just standing and looking at the clearly over used whiteboards and papers.

''So what your saying is that most of these were occurrence revolve around the Italies?'' said Turkey with a bit of a laugh, ''sorry, but compared to there ancestors, those two are just really sad'' he said as he put one hand down on the table, ''wonder what went wrong?'' he asked himself, but it was out loud. Then, the three had just noticed that they weren't three anymore and they froze.

''When did you get here!'' yelled Switzerland as he pointed his gun at Brazil who pointed it down.

''Well, we got bored and saw the progress that you guys were doing'' she said while pointing at the clutter.

''So what you are saying is that there's something going on and it involves the Italies?'' said Belarus and she could only laugh, ''who would want to use those two male idiots for anything?'' she asked, though that comment was mean, it made sense, who would use them for anything.

''Who ever said it was Italy?'' said Turkey while crossing his arms, ''who ever said it wasn't Occidental and Oriental?'' he asked and people turned silent.

A fly could be heard.

…

…

…

BZZZZZZZ

…

…

There's the fly…

''You guys really don't know who they are?'' he said a bit dumbfounded.

''No!'' they all said in union and Greece and Turkey face planted.

''You Occidental… or me?'' asked Greece and Turkey said he would do it.

They waited for silence and flipped a coin to see who would go first.

It was heads, Turkey went first.

''Occidental is what we know as today's Italy, being part of the Roman Empire; she was the daughter of Julius Vargas, twin to Oriental. Occidental was a fighter yes, but not as natural instinct as her sister, but if she were here today, man would she be good with a gun (he said that to himself). Though she disappeared with the fall of her sister after the Roman Empire fell, though she should have become Italy with Byzantine…'' he said to himself at the end, as if thinking for a solution.

''Byzantine, or more commonly referred to as Oriental was the younger twin of Occidental and fell when the Ottoman Empire attacked in 1453 from April 6 to may 29, not long, but they did what they did and as you all know, that's was one of the reasons why they went exploring'' he said, not looking like his tired self, though this always happened when he was giving a lecture on a subject that he liked. Though this is when Turkey stepped in.

''Oriental was a girl as well, but a better swordswoman then her sister ever would, she was a monster with it, as many put it over the years that they had fought with her. But, during that entire attack of Constantinople, she had never appeared and never fought, like she had been missing. And that is how we won, by our attack, and that is what happened to Oriental and Occidental'' he said while crossing his arms, ''that it that's all, but there are still holes in the story, but they have now been filled'' he said the very last part to himself and not loudly.

Time passed digesting the information, something was definitely going on and it was something that they did not know about. The door soon broke open to Norway.

''I got a response'' he said as he moved out of the way and let the stamped pass and the last few people exited the room.

''A response from who?'' asked Belarus, hopefully her brother.

''From England, America, Russia, Canada, Germany, Prussia, Spain, Romano, France, China, Hungary, Austria and Japan'' he said all in one breath as the transmission beamed through showing America with a hand on his face.

''Guys, we have BIG problems'' he said and Russia pushed him out of the way.

''What Amerika means is that some of us have been turned into girls'' at this he pushed Prussia to the front who was extremely reluctant, ''some have turned back'' he pushed the Canadian and the British forward, ''and Italy's been captured'' he said while pointing to something not completely visible in the back ground. A high pithed scream resounded through out the transmission as there heads went down.

''What do you mean Italy's been captured, isn't he always captured?'' asked Finland from the sidelines.

''SHE didn't go without a fight this time and a bloody violent one at that…it wasn't normal, not one bit'' said Britain as he took the spotlight, ''were going to need your help, something is going far beyond my knowledge and the only two people who seem to know aren't responsive'' he said and turned his head.

''Not my fault I can't remember!'' yelled a voice from the sidelines, more screaming sounded as some tried to hide their cringe.

''What, what's going on?'' asked little Latvia.

''You don't want to know'' said Hungary as she took the spotlight, ''to much has happened in the span of twenty-four hours, to much to understand and comprehend of the situation'' another scream was heard and they cringed even more, ''we cant do anything to help or stop what's going on'' she said sadly as Romano came into the picture, who was still a girl.

''Whatever you do, in this world, don't trust everyone or everything, more mysterious then resolutions…'' she said with an anger expression, ''damn!'' she was possibly talking to herself in her mind, but said it out loud, ''why her and why not me?'' she asked as she was pushed out of the little thing.

''We'll send you a way over, head for a forest, we'll meet you there, if you see a white or black gate with a number on it, it's us, and if you hear singing, it's also us, if you see a fat man with a horrible grin and a talking umbrella, run'' he said as the transmission broke down and England's face was the last one.

''What just happened?'' asked Estonia as light shined up from all around them as they appeared in what looked like a forest.

''My head'' said Ukraine as she rubbed it and someone pushed himself from underneath the large busted nation.

''I think my spine broke'' said Little Latvia as he place his back back into place.

(Me, imitating one of my friends gym coach: awn SUCK IT UP YOU LITTLE MUFFIN YOU FAGGOT! ... yes, the gym coach said that to his students…)

''Where are we?'' asked Finland as he stood up and saw the huge forest filled with a variety of pine trees.

''It's going to be a while before they get here, you might want to rest'' said Quebec as she sat down underneath a pine tree and relaxed under it.

''How can you be calm at a time like this?'' asked Belgium from beside her.

Quebec opened one of her eyes to see the blond country and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes again.

''Because thinking about it might make us even more confused then we already are. Plus staying calm in a state of panic IS the best thing to do'' she said, a few nations agreed to that logic, the ones that applied that to themselves because they would have become psychopaths a long time ago.

The wind blew calmly in the trees as the sun started to settle for the day and let the moon take it's place, with her stars and black sky. A perfect night, it could be called, a perfect one indeed. A full moon, clear sky with no pollution or clouds, away from the city lights. Constellations after constellation making its appearance in the night sky, gracing her with there beauty.

Some did not find this time as appealing as the large population of innocent filling the earth. The ones, who were there for that moment, would not forget that day when it was talked about.

Locked in a room, being talked to by one of the most imbecilic man in the entire universe while hearing the pained screams of a fellow. A horrible night indeed.

''I repeat one more time, who are you?'' asked the man, tired of the loupe that had encircled him.

''Matthew Williams'' said the other one with an emotionless expression, as if he had gone through this many times before.

''What are you doing here?'' asked the man. Matthew had spotted the tape recorder in the corner and he had tried to get his polar bear to destroy it, a few more seconds and it would be history and he could make it back to his friends.

''I was brought here by exorcists'' he said in an emotionless voice, almost deadpan. A loud crack was heard. Bingo, he could make his move and escape. The man turned his head and Matthew hit him on the neck with full force and the man passed out.

''Come on Kuma'' he called his polar bear and the bear came running to his master. He walked to the door and made his way stealthyly out of the room and into the corridor. The screaming had subsided and now it was unheard, as if it had stopped. He felt something cold on the back of his head and heard the click of a loaded gun.

''Oh, it's you''

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think it is? because I do and you don't! anyway hope you liked and stuff, so who do you believe is a Noah and the person who chose America. not him! so would you read my book if i wrote one? because I would like to know what you guys think. Thanks! oh and hope I don't go MIA again or just suffocate from laughing. why? my mom wants to play video games and we offered Dead Space so once the basement is finished...*Evil grin* bear in mind that my mom is clueless as to what Dead Space is and the only video game she ever played was Pac-man on Nintendo 64. **

**yes, cruelty indeed.**

**Read, Write and Review! **


	8. three sides

**Beta: Akumu Lee Crimson **

* * *

He stayed immobile in his steps. He froze, not because he could die, but because if he was shot, he couldn't die.

''I'm not going to kill you . . . because I can't,'' said the voice, the gun was lowered and was back it in its holster. Matthew turned around to look at the man who was called Cross Marian.

''I have the girl, so you go get your friends while I'll get mine and then we escape. Maybe bomb the place at that… nah, later,'' said the redhead, as he took off with a person on his shoulders, more specifically, a female brunette.

He sighed in relief, but remembered an important fact right after he sighed. That man is known for being a womanizer…but then again, there's no time! He hurried off to his friends while stealthily avoiding being caught by guards that was everywhere and made it back to his friends who looked extremely worried.

''Mattie!'' yelled his brother as he gave him a hug. ''I was so worried!'' he said as he suffocated his brother to death.

''Al…can-n't brea-t-th…'' he said as he started turning blue.

He immediately let go of his brother with an embarrassed look.

''Sorry,'' he said sheepishly.

''Guys, we can escape from here. I met up with Cross while escaping from the interrogation room. He got Feliciana, so were leaving here,'' he said. Lovina's face lit up instantly.

''So she's safe?'' she asked happily.

''Kind of…'' he said with a hesitant look. ''Anyway, we need to leave now before they notice that Felicana and I are gone.'' he said and they nodded.

''We made plans, so we just need to inform the others, but there's a problem… while you were gone, they also took Kiku…'' said England, looking at Matthew then looked at the hall that he was possibly taken. ''That way," he pointed, "I'll go get him along with the others who wants to come with me. We'll meet in the courtyard."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed their separate ways. England, America, China and Germany ran toward the way that led to Japan whereas Prussia, Russia, France, Romano, Spain, Canada, Austria and Hungary the one that leads to the courtyard.

The four people made their way through the hallways with the less inconspicuously as they can be and stopped at a wall to give them covers.

''I believe he is here,'' he said while pointing to a door that had two guards in front of it.

''Yes captain obvious,'' America said. England rolled his eyes.

''Anyway, Yao, get your wok and ladle out and get ready to attack on my command,'' he said as China took out his weapons.

''Just and only this time, Opium," he said as he waited for the signal.

''Now!'' he said quietly as China jumped up and hit both people as they fell to the floor out like a tree falling to the ground… except they fell more quietly.

''Good job,'' said Germany as he walked up to him.

''Yes, now let's get Kiku, aru,'' he said while opening the door to find Japan looking deathly pale.

''Kiku!'' yelled China as he approached him.

Japan looked up and smiled.

'I'm fine,'' he said as he was helped up and carried by China and Germany.

''Don't talk, let's just go,'' said China as they slowly, but surely, made their way to the courtyard where the others were waiting for them.

''Kiku…what happened?'' Hungary sprang toward to meet him.

''His country is in a bad condition,'' said America.

Hungary nodded and looked around to take a head count to see if everyone was there.

''Okay, everyone is here, now we just wait for the others and Feliciana,'' she said.

Austria took a look at the door because he had heard the sound of footsteps and what he saw was said people being chased by what looked like a huge mob of CROW's. As the group entered the courtyard, Cross commanded his 'idiot pupil' to summon the Ark to which he complied.

The CROW's and Leverrier looked extremely pissed as they came running down. Cross took out a normal revolver and started shooting at them to cause a distraction, since every shot was being repelled.

''Everyone, go!'' said Cross as he entered the ark with the small group of escapees, and just as Levellier was about to enter, the gate closed and he looked infuriated.

''Damn it! They got away!'' he said madly.

A random CROW from the large crowd of crows spoke up,''Why are they so important? The only people that we need to get back are Walker and the Female Noah.'' But got slapped and fell onto the cold ground.

''Why are they so important? You have no idea of why they are so important! All of them, the thirteen other exorcists, the two Noahs and Cross, are the whole reason why success depends on which side they are on. If we can control them we will strive and the church needs to strive, survive and live on!'' said Levellier with a gleam in his eyes that would almost make anyone follow his every single order out of fear.

* * *

The Ark seemed different then it's normal self, everything was normal, the white house's, the paved roads and every single detail from the shape of the windows to the shapes of the tiles on the road. No the only change was the sky, it wasn't its happy, blue and calm self, no; it was cloudy and gray, cold, melancholic.

''Why is the sky grey?'' asked Lenalee as she wandered around in the open space.

''I don't know,'' said Komui from the golem fed.

'It is grey because of two reasons,' read a sign that appeared from nowhere.

''Who are you?'' asked Kanda while raising his sword at the sign.

'Who am I? You already know… well Lavi and Bookman anyway… did you know the Ark reflects what the owner of the white Ark feels? The other reason would be because it is the Earl who programmed it that way and since the Earl has no control over this Ark, the owner of the White Ark is feeling as the Ark feels. Now if you have any loose ends to tie, do that now, if you need to rest, rest. Komui, do not worry; a secret passage that is only in the science departments disposal shall be placed. Allen, I need a word with you,' read the sign. Soon, the people were off to do what they had needed to do. The only people left were Lavi, who was relaxing against the wall of one of the houses, Kanda who was sitting crossed legged on the ground sharpening his Mugen, Allen, who was patiently waiting for the person who did the signs, the unconscious body of Feliciana and Bookman who was not far off watching over the small Mediterranean style city.

''Nothing makes sense'' said Allen lowly as he stood up and started to pace.

''How so?'' Lavi asked curiously from the sidelines.

''From the time those fourteen people arrived, nothing has made sense, and especially at the ball…everything is a blur,'' he said and murmured the last part.

Kanda suddenly stopped sharpening his sword and looked up at the bean sprout.

''Yeah, but what got my attention was the man who says he's from Japan, Honda. He should be dead, so how is it, after what the state of Japan is, he's alive?'' and Lavi shrugged his arms.

'Sorry for the delay, I had some loose strings of my own to take care of, now Allen, let's go'' read the sign and a door appeared. "Now you other three, please leave and mention this to no one.' Read another sine.

''Oh come on, at least you could tell us that in person, in your own body'' said Lavi still leaned against the wall.

''Who said I wasn't?'' said a voice from beside him and he felt pressure on his left shoulder. He jumped in surprise and a set of giggles was heard. The two heads turned and Kanda pointed his sword, but lowered it when he saw who it was.

''Sorry for that, anyway…come on! We don't have all day for this, I still have my sister to talk to and pick up some other people,'' she said while taking Allen's hand and pulling him through the large door. The last thing he saw before entering the new room was Lavi grinning and waving like the Cheshire cat.

The two entered a room, all white, just like the musician's room. A table sat in the middle, two chairs to the table's extremities and a small window that reflected what looked like waterline scenery.

''So down to business'' she said while sitting down on the left chair and waiting for him to sit down.

''What do you know about the three sides of this war?'' she asked calmly.

''Yeah, the Church on the side of God, the Noah who wants destruction, and then one of the Musicians,'' he said and Feliciana's fist clenched.

''No, the Church is also for destruction, you have no idea what's going on then, too? What they'll do, what they can accomplish what they'll will do to strive to their goals? They're just as bad as the Noah! The third side is what will sadly save us all! This war is one of—"but she had cut herself off, ''I shouldn't have said that, I really shouldn't have…'' she trailed of worriedly and shook her head.

''The third side? Everyone keeps talking about this third side, but I still don't know what it is!'' said Allen, frustrated.

''The third side consists of those who know what must not be known, a secret that only they know. They also consist of people who have both and believe—"but she had cut herself off for some reason and she continued her sentence like nothing happened.

''I'll show you, if you still don't understand'' she said and waved her hand, soon a checkered black and white chessboard appeared on the table.

''The white for the church, black for the Noah,'' she said and Allen nodded.

''On the white side, the pawns are the exorcist, the rooks are the nuns and priests, the knights are the crows, the bishops' are the cardinals and the King is the pope,'' she said while not mentioning the queen.

''So on the Noah side, the pawns would be the Akuma, the rooks, knights and bishops the Noah and the King the Earl,'' said Allen and Feliciana nodded. ''But who's the Queen?'' he asked and she smiled a devious smile.

''And this is where the third side comes in, there are no pieces to play, no pawns, just rooks, knights and bishops that all have the same value, no one more important than the other, but then there is the king,'' she said and made a gray king appear and picked up the two queens.

''The thing is the queens for both sides and the king for us, is all the same person,'' and that's when the situation had gotten more complex.

''What are you saying?'' asked Allen confused.

''I'm saying there's more than meets the eye'' she stated and made everything disappear, ''if you need to know more, I'll tell, but for now, I'm done.'' She soon disappeared into thin air.

''So how was it?'' asked the voice of Lavi as he put his hand on the albino's shoulder. Allen blinked and looked around, how had he gotten back here? He sighed and rubbed his head; more questions than answers had come out of that. He wanted to know more. There was something serious going on and he knew it. He wanted to help, but it wasn't helping if he was being left out like this.

''Come on Moyashi-chan, let's go,'' he said as he walked away with his friend and patted him on the back.

''Yeah,'' said the albino while giving one glance behind him and continued to walk forward.

* * *

Lovina held her head, it was all coming back to her to fast and she couldn't comprehend the situation or were she even was at the moment. She was only lost in the memories and what everything around them that was happening actually meant. She opened her eyes fast as she felt and arm on her shoulder and turned up to see emerald green.

''What?'' she asked harshly and the person gave a concerned look.

''You alright? You seem a bit out,'' he said and she pushed his hand away.

''Yeah, just fine'' she said showing him off and she soon decided to leave the room, she needed time to think.

* * *

Feliciana looked onto the distance, closed her eyes and sighed. Too much was happening even for her, it was too fast, but she had to act.

''Hey,'' said a voice as she got a breath full of cigarette.

''Cross,'' she said acknowledging his presence.

''You have your work cut out for you,'' he said while taking another take at his cigarette.

''Yeah, I do, now I have to go see the Pope,'' she said and clicked her fingers, changing back to her male persona. Cross whistle.

''If you were an actual man, girls would swoon for you,'' he said and the brunette laughed.

''You definitely haven't changed Cross,'' she said and soon disappeared off to where she needed.

Cross took his cigarette between his fingers through it to the ground and put his foot on it, taking out the flame. He smirked.

''Earl, Pope, you have gotten yourself one bad enemy,'' he said and walked off. He had some things of his own to deal with and it took his top priority.

* * *

The pope sat on his chair as he listened to what the cardinals had to say, always the same. the Noah were making more Akuma which caused there exorcists numbers to go down. He put a hand on his cheek and listened to what his assistant and adviser had to say.

''Sir, if we do not make the first move on the Noah, we'll lose, we need the fourteenth and the second and maybe the 9th and 13th,'' said a cardinal, but the pope just waved him off, it didn't really matter, he let them do as they pleased, he already had a plan in order.

''Feliciano, can you come here please?'' asked the pope politely and an auburn haired man came up from a corner.

''Can you look into this for me please? Keep this information a secret," said the pope and the man nodded.

''Si,'' he said and the pope smiled fondly. _What a great obedient pawn, _he thought to himself evilly..

* * *

**A/N: first off i had many major exams, second i had no time, third homework. sorry for those who read Untitled, not yet, just wait a little bit longer. **

**I had fun writing this chapter, but also frustrated. frustrated because I wrote about the first five hundred, six hundred words, laptop power goes out, filed saved automatically, continued written till about a thousand and six hundred words or so, save and close my computer. next day, open computer, wants to continue writing and only sees first five hundred, six hundred words.**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! **

**So yeah... that's why this chapter might seem a bit eugh...**

**Anyway, Read, Write, Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: awwwwwnnnn mannnnnn! No reviews? What? Is the last chapter really that bad? I'm about to cry!**_

_**Sulks in corner**__** (I have no idea why my computer just changed that line to bold)**_

_**Anyway, I am having a blast writing this fanfic, hope you guys like it. My other ones will be on delay till this one is almost complete and don't worry, I do have an ending for Untitled I just want you to wait and suffer through that wait! Mhwaaaaahahahaha! Anywho! I lift things up and I put them down, I lift things up and I put them down, I lift things up and I put them down, I am a Roddie! Damn, the rowdy for putting that song in my head. No I was not at Anime Boston 2011; I just watched it off of YouTube. But I do plan on going to my first con soon, but do not know who I should cosplay as. Well have you guys ever heard of Lil' slugger, well if you guys do, you'll like this chapter. I kind of got hooked on it after learning it's a sanity anime. I just love insanity; those characters are my favourite to write! And with further ado (and my babbling) I present thee, chapter 9 of like a game of chess!**_

_**(Curtains open with a dramatic effect like Kaiba or Snape's coat and cloak respectively.)**_

_January 29 1899, another attack has been committed, all with the same criteria as the last. To be described as a boy of the age of twelve with a golden baseball bat and golden shoes with wheels on them. The young boy wears a baseball cap and smiles at his victims before incompasitating them with the crooked bat. Like all other victims, (unlike victim 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 12 and 14) they all combusted into dust as the bat made contact with the cranium. We do not know what leads these victims to spontaneously combust, but we shall catch the perpetrator and bring him to justice! So many crimes cannot be left undone, god will smite thee lowlife and killer. Lil' slugger, as many call he, is one of the most mysterious cases that we have had up to date. Baffled by shadows as lead with anyone with connections to him all fall into insanity (like a few of his victims). We wish thee protection against this ruthless massacrerer and hope that god protects us all and the hand of justice will smite and crush the creature that dares take those innocent lives._

The news article was everywhere, in the news on papers, graved into trees, whispered around like the plague from person to person. Everyone knew Lil' slugger by now and everyone was shrouded in fear.

No one ventures into the shadow night anymore as that seemed to be when Lil' slugger preferred to attack. People were attracted to him like wasps and a sweet sent and they dropped like flies. People feared for there lives, but only the brave have ventured out and few returned.

As if this was not the least of there problems, wanted posters also filled the cities and the towns, people wanted by the pope himself. The police took watch over the night to ensure protection and catch Lil' slugger, but like what humans seemed to do the most, they died.

''I heard he smiles at his victims before he strikes'' whispered one to another.

''I heard he burns them and takes all there personal belongings before breaking their sanity'' said another one.

''I heard he wears these wheels on his shoes, which he uses as an advantage in the night'' said someone from a group of gossiping women.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 7890

An albino sat upon the grass in the seemingly brighter city, a bird perched on her shoulder snoozing happily away. She opened one eye to see what was casting a shadow above her and she smirked at the person in front of her.

''Yes Toni?'' she asked as the man took a seat right in front of her.

''I know you know'' he said bluntly and the albino opened her red eyes to look at Toni.

''Know what?'' she asked as she crossed her arms over her head and decided to lean back onto the tree she was resting on.

''Doesn't matter, I was also there, you don't have to play the act'' he said while waving his hand at the albino and she opened her left eye and continued to smirk at the brunette.

''Code?'' she asked while he sighed and laughed.

''Thought you would do that'' he said and he took a breath, ''hands of time''. She nodded her head and sat up straight and crossed her legs. She leaned put her elbow down on her thigh and cupped her hand of her cheek.

''And what do you want to tell me? Otaku and Yaoi freak already know about it, White flag and Red seem to have something up there sleeve, now what do you have to add, or do you need a recap on the plan, and sadly Pervert and Drunkard won't agree on a thing, oh and Vodka is just terrorizing everyone, like usual'' she said to him in a whispered ton to not be over heard, but there was slight amusement in her tone.

''Red and White flag are leading up to the expectations of the plan; I know Vodka is terrorizing everyone; I barely escaped with my life! Tomato, she…'' he trailed off not knowing the right words to use.

''Remembers?'' chipped in the albino as the brunette nodded.

''Yeah, Gill, she remembers, were still missing, Genderconfusion, Blue, Trigger happy (who might have forgotten or just doesn't care enough), a few'' he left of the few other people that composed them.

The two sat in silence for a while before Gill suddenly got up and started to stretch from being in a sitting position for so long.

The brunette looked up at the girl with a questioning look, which was soon replaced with a smirk.

''I know what your thinking, yes, I have ideas, and no on that one'' she said while glaring daggers at the Spaniard who lifted his hands up in defense while looking completely innocent.

'' I never said it'' he said in his defense.

''You thought it'' she clearly said and walked off down the cobble stone road and as he watched her leave he soon lost her in the white.

He lied back down on the grass and looked up at the sky, his emerald eyes taking in every passing movement of the clouds and sky.

''Soon we'll all remember then forget and the cycle will continue, unless we succeed'' he murmured softly and his eyes closed as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep on the soft grass.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 7890

''Hey''

''Hey''

''You know, we will be leaving soon and we have two packages to pick up on the way''

''I know, I saw the articles, his memory is still fogged''

''I know, but soon, everything will be fine, he was once Camelot, he can take care of himself''

''And you were once Atlantis, and I said the same thing and what happened?''

''…I sunk''

''Could you repeat that?''

''I sunk, happy? I sunk because of some damn Akuma!''

''Much better, so here's the plan, we already have Awesome and Boss, Tomato is remembering, Vodka is being… Vodka, were still missing Genderconfusion-''

''Even after all these years, is Genderconfusion a boy or a girl?''

''I don't know, why do you think we gave him-''?

''Him?''

''We believe it, it's not confirmed… him that codename''

''I seriously thought it to be an it''

''You know, that's rude''

''I have to agree with Red on this though''

''Awesome? I thought I heard footsteps''

''Ja, anyway, are we leaving soon? Because I don't think they'll be very happy with us if we just decide to ditch them…''

''For once I agree with the moron''

''Moron, who's the moron!''

''Hey! Before you two are bent on killing each other, we have people with us who have no clue what so ever, please refrain yourselves until we are somewhere where you can maim each other quietly''

*Bipbipbip*

''Now out! I have a golem fed to take!''

*Slam! *

''Were not done yet''

''Of you fool, don't challenge someone when your aren't a country anymore''

''Your not a country anymore either''

''I am half!''

''Right, and I'm a dancing ballerina with magical powers who will die by proclaiming their love to someone''

1234567890123456789012344567 8901234567890123456789012345 67890

The night-light surrounded them at the edge of the forest, some had decided to sleep, others telling each other stories to stay awake and some just took at it to talk. Nothing much was really happening, and most of them were wondering if they were left there or even abandoned, but some knew that that would never happen. Gazing upon the night sky, she looked to see only stars for millions and millions of kilometers.

The sound of grass being crunched pulled her out of her reveries and looked at the approaching person.

''I know you miss him, but don't worry to much'' said the person who had approached her.

''I know, it's just… what if it's like last time, when he was missing for so long? And he had no recollection of being gone? What if-''

''No what ifs! He'll be fine, he always is'' she said softly while the other continued to mope a bit and think of the one she would marry.

A soft whisper entered the night air, as a star kept shinning brighter and brighter and the whisper soon became a murmur and then a sot voice that slid through the night.

A few people looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, it was they. To look unsuspicious, they rose when the others rose and pretend to be shocked and looked on with curiosity as what seemed like a white shinning butterfly appeared out of nowhere, with a number written on it in red lettering.

Slowly the doors opened up and a black silhouette lay in the doorframe.

''I believe you wanted a ride?''

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789

He squinted his eyes into a glare and looked at the small population within the room, he pointed at the pictures on the wall and another one was masked. He lifted his arm to point at the pictures.

''These all, are traitors to the church! If you see, hear or are in contact with any of them, you will be charged with treason, if you hear anything or see, report to me or you will be charged with treason and the worst sentence would be death'' he said as he paced back in forth and looked at a few exorcists, scientists and finders in the eyes.

Running a hand through his blond hair, he walked out into another room where he was given some earl gray tea and sat in front of a bishop who smiled at him accomplishing. He raised his cup and smiled that made his eyes close. He always seemed to be smiling for one reason or another.

''Here's to victory'' he said and opened his eyes, revealing light purple eyes and almost beige hair.

''Yes Bishop Arloski, this may be considered victory'' smirked Levellier while he raised his glass of tea.

The bishop discreetly through out the contents of the cup, not having a fondness for it and replacing it with something clear and took a sip of it happily. He took it away from his lips and looked at the man in front of him with that ever-present smile on his face. He placed the cup on the small plate and got up from the small table, tying a scarf around his neck, which he was forced to take off.

''It was a pleasure seeing you inspector and thank you for the information'' he said while bowing his head, the clear veil covering his evil smirk.

''Yes it was nice, thank you Bishop'' he said while bowing completely, a small mistake he had committed, as Bishop Arloski took something and hid it in his robes.

He waved good-bye and walked off in the headquarters, passing multiple rooms and locations, a few bowing and others waving happily. He had something to drop off as an errand for White Flag as for information trade and location. He found the room and slipped the paper under the door, sadly, not knowing that on the other side was Paperwork Mountain.

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678923456789123456789123 456789

**A/N: this actually took a while to write, wanted to post it on my birthday, but was to occupied, and I have been doing stuff. I plan on writing a book, may publish it on fiction press and real life, the former being the more possible. Well hope you like because I know it might seem boring right now, buuuuuuutttt, we will get into action real soon, so do not fret my dearies! Oh and if you can guess from what series Lil' sluggers from, you can ask me a few questions. **

**Please review; though I'll write this with little, it makes my heart warm up when I see some…**

**-BlizzardNight!**

**(Ps: sorry if there are left over errors)**


	10. Timcampy!

''Sorry if we took so long, but we had a few… errands… to take care of'' said the silhouette suspiciously as he or she leaned against the frame of the magical butterfly portal thing.

The figure was soon pushed onto the ground by another figure who rolled their eyes, at figure number one (who was tending to there wounds from where he or she was at on the grass).

''Come on idiota, you just let off with the dramatics?'' asked the other figure who decided to jump next to the now revealed female who was rubbing her knee that was scrapped. Randomly pulling a Band-Aid out of nowhere, she put in on her knee and smiled contently at the actions. The other sighed at the younger's stupidity and childishness and smacked her up side the head.

''L-Lovi? Lovi!'' yelled out the blond Belgium happily as she tackle hugged the Italian to the ground and blushed from the affection that was being showed.

''Holas amigos, oh Belgium, I see you found little Lovi here'' he said playfully as he stepped out of the butterfly portal and came to hug the blond who happily hugged the Spaniard, the Italian still within her clutches. Lovina felt like she was being killed by asphyxia at the moment.

The next person to step out brought a small smile to a certain sleeping person's lips, as he walked up to the man with his enormous cat army. His eyes still closed as he approached the man who smirked at the brunette.

''It has been a Herakles'' he said while tipping his head in the proper English man salutation.

''It…has Poseidon…'' he said as he yawned between his sentences and tipped his head as well.

''Here it's Cross, Marian Cross'' he re-introduced himself and the two walked off to catch up, being brothers and all.

Belarus, being as crazy as she was, ran up to her brother with a fast speed and pinned him to the ground hugging him and trapping him in fear as he smiled fearfully, tears borderlining to fall.

Introductions were occurring and people became acquainted with the now female nations and old nations, though soon they had to leave as Italy sensed a dangerous presence nearing the site that they were at. The wind had grown more violent, the clouds moving violently, looking grayer as well as small black spot appeared in the sky. She squinted her eyes to see, as she had a suspicion to what they were, good thing she made the exorcist stay in the ark (aka threatening them to stay in the ark).

She inhaled and let the oxygen fuel her voice.

''AKUMA!'' she called out and not a human sound could be heard. Then whispering broke out between the people who had no idea what an akuma was, and the people who did, a nervous look on their face.

The Italian ran over to the Austrian and whispered a favour into his ear.

''Can you activate you innocence and create a barrier between us and the Akuma, I will buy us some time'' she whispered and the Austrian nodding, whispering, at his turn in German under his breath and a violin appeared, the strongest instrument that he had for creating protection shields and most shields in general. Putting the violin under his chin, he tuned it quickly and prepared himself. He started to play and the shield started forming slowly and as the melody started picking up, so did the shield.

Once complete, Feliciana cuffed her hands around her mouth, creating a makeshift mega phone.

''I need you all to get inside the Ark, now! Don't ask questions just move unless you want to die by being poisoned and instantaneously combusting, because it hurts when you come back'' she called out and a movement of mass started forming to the newly appeared butterfly gate that was rescuing them from the demons.

Feliciana looked around at the shield and could see small cracks starting to form. She looked over at her former caretaker and ran over to him with Elizabeta on her tail.

''Mr. Roderich, I just need you to hold on for a bit longer'' she pleaded and the musician nodded. Elizabeta stayed to support him so he could keep it up and slowly guided him to the entrance of the Ark.

''On three I'll need you to stop'' she said and the Austrian nodded, ''one'' she started as the cracks were starting to be heard.

''Two'' he was having a hard time focusing on the environment around him and tried his best to stay focused so they could all get out of this alive.

''Three!'' he stopped playing as all three of them started to run to the giant white butterfly portal as some nations put out there hands to help them up as the akuma started to attack, though one was unfortunate enough to get hit by one of akuma bullets, nothing happened… yes parasitic innocence does have it's perks.

''That hurts you know!'' the person called out angrily to the akuma as the gate started to disappear.

''Mark my word you insolent fools, we will have our Noah on our side, we must follow the Earl's orders to a key, if we cannot get mistress Eve or the other Noahs back, we must call for plan b and mark my words, plan b will mark your fall!'' called out the Akuma as they were blocked from entering the Ark.

''You can tell the Earl to go screw himself and die in a pit of hell for all the hell he has given me!'' yelled out the Italian frustratedly, she was tired of the damn Earl, yes she liked the man, but sometimes he was just so naïve and non-observant and all in all, a bloody fool in her eyes.

She decided to let the ark door slam on the akuma, and shutting him off from the peace the white had brought most of them, Feli slumped down, tired from what all she had done today, she was overusing her powers on from the concerned looks she was getting from her sister, she had fully noticed it, though she kept in impassive look since she was surrounded by others (aka being hugged to death by Belgium and Spain, both enjoying every minute of it).

She closed her eyes for a second to catch her breath and calm her senses before she knew she would be bombarded with questions as to what was going on, what the hell an akuma was, and what they were in. To many explanations in one day… oh why didn't I just not fall in England's basement and tip the potion! She thought to herself as she mope a bit and decided that mopping would get her nowhere for the current situation they were in and decided to just return to a sort of happy-go-lucky self.

She heard the chatting die down and could fell the stairs on her and other people, she opened her eyes to see exactly what she believe, before she was going to get bombarded she decided to get up and dust herself off, clearly delaying the inevitable (to some amusement of the others).

Opening her vibrant brown eyes, she stared at all the people staring at the people around her, the fourteen original unfortunate people to get dragged in her mess that god decided to evilly bestow upon her, sometimes, even if she was meant to be a complete symbol of religion, she cursed it. It really did annoy her, especially the Indulgence era…

''Ve~'' she said while bowing as politely as possible (lowly as well, Japanese style (Japan's sort of proud at the moment)), ''I'm really sorry, I've brought you all into a mess of my own, that I don't want anybody else to deal with except for the people directly involved'' she said with sincerest lacing her Italian accented voice.

''What are you talking about? If one nation is in trouble, we all are, it's not like were going to let you die!'' said Belgium as she had one arm around Romano and another around Spain and both nodded to what the Belgian women was saying.

The Italian looked up with tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes as many others came along the same lines as yeahs! And we will help! We called out. She smiled happily at them, she was glad that they were all willing to help, but…

''I really appreciate it, but I ca-'' she was cut of by someone hitting her with a jumbo sized Timcampy.

''No, buts'' came Allen's voice from behind her as he continued to weigh down the overweight golden golem on the auburnette's head, ''you won't succeed if you talk like that''

''Moyashi-chan's right, if you do like him and don't let your friends help you then you'll ultimately fail, look where it's gotten him!'' said Lavi helpfully to Italy, but it felt like Allen was being criticised at, which he probably was, but this was Lavi, he was an utter idiot of what to say and not to say.

The Italian stayed there for a couple of seconds, a few where tempted to go help her, like Germany, Japan, Romano, Hungary…but the sight was either to comical or cute to not let it continued.

Finally the monstrosity was taken of her head and she nodded her head to what the Brit had to say, she would get nowhere if she had continued without support from her friends, where would she be now, if Doitsu didn't save her all those times? Possibly still eating England's bad cooking. Where would she be without Japan? A friend that she could easily talk to without being afraid that they comment about their stupidity like Germany would do on occasion. Or Hungary and Austria? Who protected her from mean old France who wanted her territory? She shook her head; she really didn't like to think about what France would have done to her. She shuddered at the mere thought.

''Thank you'' she replied and the two grinned sheepishly at her.

She faced the small group of nations unfortunate enough to be here, concentrating on getting rooms done for all of them, seeing as they had to have somewhere to stay. Once ready, someone who noticed, most likely Awesome or Vodka, they called out for the attention of the group.

''Since you will possible be here most of the time, rooms are ready for you and your _names_ are written on them'' she had emphised names saying there human names seeing as humans where here.

Turning on her hells, a few people decided to catch up with her to talk to her a bit about a few things.

_Exorcists_,

Lavi was bored being confined to a location with the others, he had also gotten tired of playing strip poker with Allen seeing as he wasn't playing fair at all at the moment.

He thought back to what he was told and the reason he was confined to the damn room in the first place.

_She put her hands on her hips and looked at the small group of four that were standing in front of her. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak._

''_Sorry, but you all have to stay here until further notice'' she said and Kanda was not pleased to say the least._

''_And why's that?'' he asked her and she gave him a glance, rolling her eyes at him, Kanda really didn't take that to well and had his sword ready and drawn, he liked her less than he liked Lavi._

''_Really you ask that?'' she said incredulously, ''you of all people should know, running away from the Black Order under the condition that no one may leave or your marked as a traitor? What do you think you have become? Yes, just walk outside where the Black Order has people who will instantly recognize you?'' she asked him and he t-ched her before going back to his sword muttering under his breath about stupid Italians. She glared at him for a second._

''_What about you, or Master or Bookman?'' asked Allen pointing out those simple questions._

_She muttered something like can't convince Cross for and then what sounded like an Italian swear word. _

''_Bookman's somewhere in the Ark and well I wasn't that well known in the Black Order, but you four where, I wish you could come. But you can't and seeing as you can't you stay here'' once that little explanation was cleared up she nodded her head and left with an easy mind knowing that they wouldn't do anything they regretted (and that she would regret herself). She closed the door and it automatically locked on the way out. _

_Lavi was now trying to find a way to occupy himself from boredom and a bored Lavi equalled a dangerous Lavi._

That's right, he lost a to a good argument. At least I wasn't that bad, there was worse. Like when he was almost eaten by Krory's plants! Good times, good times…

He decided with nothing to do, going over the situation in his head and trying to solve the questions and enigmas that popped in to his head every so often, now was the one of how the song was able to control the two and how they could stop the effects if the Earl used it again, because knowing the Earl, he would use anything to get the Moyashi on his side and he didn't think of leaving kidnapping out.

Suddenly, he felt someone shake his left arm and he turned his head to look at the person with his eye (since the person was on his left and he couldn't see through his left because of the eye patch over his eye). He saw the mess of white hair and red scar that he only recognized on one person, he grinned, he was bored at the moment and one of his favourite pastimes was teasing the Moyashi Brit.

''What's up Moyashi-chan'' he said with a grin as Allen tensed and his eyes gleamed with a bit of anger.

''It's Allen…'' he growled out in frustration and then a look of realisation hit him and he grinned.

''I was going to let you leave with Lenalee, Kanda and me'' he said with a smile that was taunting him (yes Kanda was nice for once, he only t-ched twice and only tried to kill the Moyashi once!), ''but you can stay here and root in the room until Feliciana comes and who knows how long that will be?'' he said while raising his shoulder and hiding a glee of satisfaction as he saw the rabbit looked a bit devastated. Then something dawned on the little red rabbit.

''How can you get us out of here?'' he responded to the Moyashi's taunt. The Moyashi smirked.

''Simple, I CAN control the Ark, remember?''

''If you could why couldn't you get us out sooner?''

''… Shut up that's why'' he mumbled out a bit defeated.

''She blocked you out didn't she?'' he said while crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk pulling at his lips.

The whitenette mumbled out something unheard for the redhead.

''Repeat that, I couldn't hear you?'' he said while holding his hand to his ear.

''She blocked me out'' he said loud enough for the rabbit to hear. And the rabbit smirked victoriously.

Lenalee was watching the scene unfold and rolled her eyes at very moments and also had to stifle laughter at others, she could clearly see why the two were best friends after all one idiot attracts another idiot.

Kanda really couldn't care less.

Allen, wanting to forget about the little fight that had just occurred, decided to summon the door and leave the room. The door appeared from fin air and soon the group was out and trying to find their way through out the infinite white.

It was actually quite calming and pretty. The small houses of white with windows and flowers beds of different flowers being brought out the flashy colour, or they grey stones that had made the road, all uneven, but still made the town even prettier then it was. It was for sure that town was Mediterranean, but from which part? Unknown.

Then soft voices caught their ears and they grew louder as they approached the voices, they all sounded different and had heavy accents lared into them and there seemed to be more male voices then there were female.

As the quartet approached the source of the noise, they saw a bunch of people glad in different attire all talking to what seemed to be like an Italian accented voice.

Lavi having atoned his hearing so he could recorded history better, had heard the conversation well enough as it was, while the others…

''Is in trouble, we all are, it's not like were going to let you die!'' said a female voice that they did not recognize, multiple languages were heard, possibly encouraging the female who had spoken.

Lavi, having heard what the conversation was about, grabbed Timcampy off of the albino's head and explained vaguely what they were talking about. Allen proceeded to follow the redhead and both stalked up behind the Italian who had started to talk, but the two had cut her off, seeing as what she was saying wasn't really going to work out properly.

''No, buts'' Allen said first seeing as they had cut her off when she was going to counter-argue, ''you won't succeed if you talk like that'' he said pressing the weight of the over-sized Timcampy on the girl's head, the people who they were standing in front of looked either shocked with a mixture of amusement, shocked, or we're clearly amused by the sight of two teens holding down a girl with an enormous golden ball with spiked teeth, two large feathery, almost angel like golden wings and a big, fluffy, long, curled into a sort of round thing and golden tail.

The position that Feliciana was in oddly reminded Allen of what Lenalee had done when he had upset her.

It was then Lavi who decided to speak.''Moyashi-chan's right, if you do like him and don't let your friends help you then you'll ultimately fail, look where it's gotten him!'' Trying to sound as helpful as ever, unknowingly bashing the Albino Brit at the same time.

Allen though knew that Lavi truly didn't mean to be rude to him at the same time, only trying to help the Italian, he knew payback had to be given and oh would the rabbit be getting it.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the two removed the overweight golem from the girl's head and Tim returned to normal size and onto his perch, Allen's head.

She rose her head and nodded and turned around to the two exorcist, she smiled at them and gave her thanks, both of them smiling at her.

She then turned around and talked to the group of people and as she said what needed to be said, the mass started to disperse and go to different locations on the Ark.

The auburnette turned on her heels and a few followed after her.

The exorcists also went to there own inquiries that they had to do, might it be think, to contacting a sibling to meditating. Lavi on the other hand, went to go where the old Panda was, seeing as he was probably with Cross and the rabbits thought were correct.

And Cross was with a small group of people.

_Time: seventeen hundred hours._

_Location: fields near France and Germany_

_Objective: unknown_

_Reason: unknown_

_Participants: Unknown_

The smell of iron and fumes filled the air. Fire and char as well. The sound was that of large bangs and the sounds of canon fired. The yells of commands and screams of agony could be heard.

''Fire!'' the command came and one side attacked and bullets were fired from bayonets, the next order came and the first line fell, canon fire came and decapitated a few of the enemy. The flag boy and drummer boy both went down.

Ah. European style warfare…How he loved it so.

The sound of the canon balls hitting the grass, the smell of smoke and iron in the air and they look of despair they gave just made him smile insanely.

The Earl grinned as he looked at one of the many battles that he had created against the church to create more Akuma. It was always fun doing this, though a lot more expensive then waiting for a person to die. This way caused the results to go up faster as creating death was a lot easier.

''Fire!'' commanded the Church side as the order came the strike commenced and his new first line went down, but he really didn't care that much. His side and the church's side were both humans, so he really didn't care all that much for the casualties. If it created more Akuma, he would be fine with that. Plus this also doubled, as he would be able to conquer more land and maybe, just maybe be able to get them to their side much faster then anticipated.

More people died and that meant more tragedy. The Earl laughed gleefully.

_Elsewhere, _

''What do we do, we're out number by two armies! Even if we can't it will still hurt!'' said a person clearly a bit distressed.

''You know better then anyone a part from myself what the Earl truly wants, and were lucky to have you on are side. I just need to make sure your in position to make the first shot with your sniper'' said the other person a bit encouragingly.

The first person nodded their head a bit reluctantly, but aimed all the same. Calming down there breathing and steading their aim, they aim for one of the generals on the horses, who had no clue that they were about to die.

Silencer was on the weapon and the person took the shoot and the general fell dead to the floor a small bullet wound in his head. Reload and the next shot were fired.

The second person gave the next signal to fire and the warfare commenced, even being the smaller group and with the stealthy position they had. They continued to attack on and kill the enemy armies.

_Back to the Earl,_

He looked on his both his men and the other side were both being killed little by little by an unknown source. It unnerved and pleased the Earl all at the same time. He surveyed over the battlefield seeing who was causing the attack, but to late as all his men had fallen and so did the other side. The battle was at least not entirely worthless. He would be able to prey on the new souls for Akuma, but the most valuable part was taken from him.

Land.

He then saw the army that had taken out his and the church's and his teeth clenched in frustration. So She had decided to intervene…

So now he would have to find a way to take Her away from them, he wanted her, but for now.

Let the games begin.

A pawn fall from both black and white and a new side is added to the chessboard. The only thing lighted in the dark, empty room.

Guerrilla warfare had begun.

Who's side are you on?

**A/N: so imagine the ending like if it was an old computer typing out the words and then it went black.**

**Hope you liked! And please review, they are appreciated, and even if I like follows and favourites, I love reviews more!**


End file.
